New World (Akatsuki FanFiction)
by FxckChaos
Summary: After Tobi releases a jutsu from a mysterious scroll, the Akatsuki find themselves in a foreign world. /Two OC's, Itachi X OC, Deidara X OC/
1. Chapter 1

_**Literally everyone makes these kinds of Akatsuki fanfictions so I highly doubt mine will get noticed or anything. Oh well. Writing is fun. Two OC's, one belonging and named after me, and one belonging to and named after my friend Brise.**_

_**/ **_

_CRASH_

Chaos blinked, different colored eyes opening from her slumber. She tried to clear her head of the grogginess as she reached blindly around on her bedside table. She grabbed her phone and pressed the home screen button. The pink 5c lit up, blinding the pinkette for a moment. She read the time on the screen, six a.m. With a groan, she fell back onto her bed and left her phone on the spot beside her. Her roommate, Brise, wasn't supposed to be back until ten, and the girl knew that she wouldn't come back early. Especially at _six in the morning._

Chaos rolled out of bed and tip toed to her closet, opening the white double doors. She reached in and grabbed a softball bat from when she actually liked sports, all while wondering why someone had to break in _this _early.

She grabbed a pair of shorts on her way out and slipped them on, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt up to her elbows and then she slowly opened her door, glancing out into the hallway of the second floor. After deeming the top floor safe, she looked towards the stairs and saw that the living room lights were on. At that moment, a scream ripped through the air, causing Chaos to jump.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi, un!"

"Tobi is sorry senpai, Tobi is sorry!"

"I said shut up, yeah!"

_They suck at being quiet,_ Chaos thought, swinging the bat so it could rest on her shoulder. She pushed the door open all the way, careful so it wouldn't creak, then quietly made her way to the staircase. She dropped to her knees and bent down, looking between the rails to the staircase at the scene before her.

Nine people stood in her living room, all wearing big, black cloaks that covered the majority of their bodies, leaving their eyes left in the open. Each cloak was dotted with red clouds with a white lining around them. A majority of them had a headband with a metal plate wrapped around the heads, all of them having a deep slash through the shiny metal.

Chaos blinked._ Why are Akatsuki cosplayers robbing me?_ She went to stand, but stopped suddenly when a foot pressed into her back. Her breathing hitched and multi-colored eyes opened widely. A pale hand reached down and grabbed the bat from her now loose grip.

"Hey guys, I found a bitch!" a humor filled voice yelled. Chaos frowned and went to retort, to say she wasn't a bitch, but the person grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt and lifted her from the ground. She let out a small squeak as her feet left the ground and everything seemed to move by ten times quicker than before. She was suddenly down stairs with ten sets of eyes staring at her. She stared back, wide eyes scanning over all of their faces. She had to admit, they did a good job on the makeup and the wigs even looked legit. In her opinion, the Zetsu cosplay was the most convincing.

She suddenly met the floor with a soft _thump_. Chaos groaned and slid so that she sat on her butt, rubbing her soon-to-be-bruised knees. She glared at the one who had caught her, who happened to be the Hidan cosplayer. He seemed very amused with himself at the moment, which only seemed to annoy Chaos further.

She noticed that everyone had been staring at her for quite some time, so she let out an awkward cough. "Um…if you're going to rob me, I'd prefer it if you'd take my friends stuff…I have a spiritual bond with all of my stuff. Like…I really care about my manga, especially Naruto…you guys understand that, right? I mean, you _are_ cosplaying the infamous Akatsuki. By the way, it looks pretty legit, good job…" she trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. She hoped that throwing compliments at them would at least convince them to let her live.

The group continued to stare at her, some showing confused expressions. She blinked, waiting for one of them to reply, to say _something._

"What the fuck is this bitch talking about."

Ah, the Hidan cosplayer. Chaos was thoroughly surprised how well he had gotten the voice down. If it weren't for the fact that Hidan was an animated character, she would've believed this cosplayer was the real deal. Hell, she would've believed that all of them were the real deal.

Murmurs started to break out across the group, some questioning Chaos's sanity while other remained expressionless. With a sigh, Chaos ran a hand through her long light pink hair, staring at the Pein cosplayer.

"I'm gonna guess you're the one behind all this. Just tell me what you want and I can get it for you—as long as you promise not to kill me," she offered, leaning back and letting her arms support her. Ringed eyes stared into her blue and green ones, intimidation practically dripping off the man. She seemed calm and collected on the outside, but anyone could see the anxiety filling in her eyes. The group began to discuss her fate, as if she wasn't there.

"Who cares? I say we kill her and take the house."

"You can't solve everything by poisoning people, Sasori."

"We can make her into art, yeah."

"A fate worse than death."

"I can sacrifice her to Lord Jashin."

"I think we should let Itachi deal with her."

"Hn."

"Tobi thinks we should keep her!"

All heads snapped towards the Tobi cosplayer, everyone in the room sending him a sharp glare. Well, everyone but Chaos. She smiled at him and mouthed a soft "thank you". At least someone in this room has good taste. Tobi let out a yelp and hid behind the sofa, awaiting an attack that would never come. The group slowly shifted their attention back to Chaos and regarded her with a slight look of interest. Pein was the first to speak.

"Listen up, because I do _not_ repeat myself," his voice boomed throughout the house. The smile dropped from her lips, turning into a look of fear and interest. "If you answer all of my questions, I'll _think _about sparring you. Understood?" Chaos nodded as soon as the question was aired. "Stand up." She did so, her short height of 4'11 making her have to look up at the man before her. She internally groaned, knowing her neck would hurt later.

And thus, the questions started.

"What's your name?"

"Anna Carter, but I prefer to be called Chaos." The group gave her an odd look, but the only comments were a few murmurs from the Hidan and Deidara cosplayers.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, but I'm turning twenty next month."

"Where are we?"

"Alma, Arkansas."

The group stared at her blankly.

"You do know we can kill you whenever we want, right?" Chaos sent a glare at the Sasori cosplayer. He stared at her boredly from his spot on the sofa, head in the palm of his hand.

"It's the truth. I can show you, if you want." She looked behind her at the Hidan look alike, who was scowling at her. "Can you please go get my phone off my bedside table?"

He stared down at her, fuchsia eyes mixed with confusion. "Your what?"

Chaos deadpanned. _They're getting dumber by the minute. _"My phone. You know, the little device you use to call and text? Anyways, it's on my bedside table and it's pink. If you would please go get it, then I'll show you I'm not lying."

Hidan looked at Pein for confirmation. The ginger cosplayer nodded once, leading the silverette to walk up the stairs towards Chaos's room. Said girl smiled timidly. "Alright, next questi—" the sound of her door being thrown open stopped her. She cringed, hoping the white wood still remained on it'd hinges.

Pein cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "How did you summon us here?" it was Chaos's turn to stare at them blankly.

"You mean…you didn't come here to rob me?"

"Why the hell would we rob a bitch like you?" Hidan said, walking down the stairs. In his hand was Chaos's IPhone, which she immediately reached for. He stared at it weirdly before throwing it to her. She yelped and jumped to catch it, falling to land on her stomach. She sent a sharp glare at Hidan before sitting back and pressing the home button and unlocking her baby. The group slowly formed around her, watching as she pressed her finger on the screen a couple times before holding it up for all of them to see. On the screen, a map of roads and highways was sprawled out before them, along with a blue pin on top of the area the house was in. She pointed at an area on the screen, long nail tapping against the glass.

"See, right there is the Intermediate school, and you go down this road here, turn here, go down this road…and here we are," Chaos said, finger gliding on the screen as she spoke. Ten sets of eyes stared at it, a look of amazement covering most of their faces. Chaos smiled slightly, feeling confident that she would make it out alive.

"Can I see it?" Pein asked, holding his hand out. She happily let him take it. She stood and peered at him as he stared at the screen. He clicked the home button and quirked an eyebrow when the screen changed to display her home screen. He ignored the picture of her and her roommate, not caring about the selfie they took at the beach the summer before. Ringed eyes scanned over the contents of her phone before he tapped on the screen. Chaos glanced over to see what he was on and laughed.

"Those are me and my roommate's texts. They're pretty funny, if you wanted to read them. Then again, that'd be really creepy," Chaos muttered, starting to ramble. Pein shook his head slightly before handing her back her phone. He watched as she pressed on the button at the top of the device before hiding it away in the waist band of her shorts.

"How do you know of us?"

"Are you kidding?" Chaos asked, eyebrows shooting up, "You guys are cosplaying the main antagonists of the most popular manga ever. Every Naruto fan knows of you, even if they just started watching or reading. The Akatsuki are hella rad."

The group gave her strange looks but didn't question her, instead moving on.

"Tell me about this roommate of yours," Pein ordered. Chaos glanced around and noticed that some of the group members looked slightly tired. She decided to stick with the plan of not annoying them.

"Er…since you're not threatening my life right now, or robbing me, you can all sit on the couches if you want. So you don't have to stand," she offered, gesturing towards the living area. Two long couches sat opposite of each other, a small glass table in the middle of them both. Between the two couches was an old lazy boy (which was currently occupied by Sasori), something Chaos had taken with her when she moved out and into her own house. She thought this would be good for her chance of possibly not dying anytime soon. Since the group seemed just as confused as her, she figured they could all get along and try to figure out some things.

Pein thought over her gesture of kindness before nodding. She smiled and led the group back to living area. After having a stare off with Sasori, the red head stood and relocated. Chaos smiled and jumped into her chair, tucking her legs underneath her. She laughed at how the group split. On one couch were Konan, Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu, while the other was occupied by Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Kisame. She thought they would split into partners, but found the fact that the more loud ones were on one side while the more composed ones were on the other was even funnier.

"Okay~," she said, clapping her hands together once to gain everyone's attention. "You wanted to know about my roommate, right? Her name is Brise, with an S not a C. She turned eighteen a couple months ago and is a horrible driver. We met a couple years ago, in high school. When she was a sophomore and I was a junior, she made dance team and that's how we met. It was pretty funny because she had like zero balance or flexibility. She's maybe an inch taller than Konan, and works as a model, so she's the one who brings in most the money. She'd got hella short black hair and pale blue eyes—at least, I'm pretty sure they're blue. They're almost a grayish color. She'd pretty crazy, even though _I'm _the one named Chaos…"

She rambled on, leaving most of the cosplayers to stare at her awkwardly. Pein blinked before holding up a hand, silencing her.

"That's enough." His deep voice boomed through the house. It almost made Chaos think they were the real deal. "Since you have answered all of my questions, I'll allow for you to ask a few."

Chaos hesitated before nodding slightly. "If you aren't trying to rob me, what are you doing in my house?"

"We assumed we were summoned here." Pein leaned forward and placed both of his elbows on his knees before answering further. "Deidara found a scroll outside of Sasori's room and thought it was one of Sasori's, so he returned it to him. When Sasori noticed it wasn't his, he threw it at who he thought was Deidara."

Everyone turned to give Sasori a look. He scowled and flipped off the couch opposite of his. Pein cleared his throat, once again gaining the groups attention.

"Turns out, it was Tobi." Deidara smacked the back of Tobi's head, cueing a long string of apologies that Pein talked over. "Tobi opened the scroll, thinking nothing would go wrong. However, a loud static sound filled the base, and seconds later we all blacked out. We assume we were sucked through the scroll and to here. When I asked those questions, I was trying to get a general area of how far we are from our base. But I've never heard of "Alma, Arkansas" before." Not surprising, since there are only 5,471 people living there, as of 2012.

Chaos blinked before sighing. She rubbed her forehead softly. "Please cut the crap. I know you guys aren't the real Akatsuki. Fictional characters don't just appear in the real world like this, unless it's some fanfiction. Just tell me why you broke in and, since I'm a forgiving person, I'll let it slide. I won't even call the police, since you didn't break anything and it doesn't seem like you took any of my shit."

The group stared at her, annoyed expressions etching into most of the occupants of the room. The Tobi look alike was the first to speak.

"Why doesn't Chaos-chan believe Tobi and his friends?" he asked, voice holding a questioning and slightly hurt tone.

"Please, we wouldn't be friends even if you fucking paid me, yeah," the Deidara cosplayer grumbled, making Chaos press her lips together to hold in giggles. After a few minutes she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, pushing back her bangs, which were already messed up from sleep.

"It's not that—I just need proof, you know? Even then, if it turns out you are telling the truth, it'll still be pretty hard to believe. I just don't want my life to turn into a crazy fanfiction," Chaos said in a tired voice. She didn't like waking up at six and dealing with possible robbers. That, and the fact that'd she'd stayed up till four watching Kuroshitsuji.

The room was silent for a moment before the Deidara cosplayer stood, smirking slightly. Chaos smiled slightly at his cocky expression and quirked an eyebrow at him. She would jump at the first chance to insult him and wipe that cocky smile off his face. After all, it was her hobby.

"You need proof, yeah? I'll give you proof." With that he stuck his hand into what Chaos guessed what his clay holder. After a moment, he opened his palm to show her a clay spider. She raised an eyebrow at what appeared to be a hand mouth, like what the actual Deidara had, but she couldn't be sure if it was real or not because it was being covered by the spider.

She stared into his palm before pointing towards his clay holder, her look falling into a disinterested one. "You could have just made that earlier and stuck it in there, or even bought it. Sorry sweetheart, I can't buy it. Also, if it happens to also explode, please do not detonate it in my house."

He growled and clamped his head shut, destroying the clay spider. He returned to his spot between Kisame and Hidan, instantly being called a "blonde dumbass".

And thus, the name calling commenced.

When Pein had finally had enough and yelled for everyone to shut up, it had spread through the group like wildfire. Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Sasori had been dragged into the fight when they tried to disperse it, getting their own form of colorful nicknames.

Chaos's personal favorite was "sexually confused toothpick" and "ignorant grandpa".

Oh how she loved Hidan and Sasori. Even if the two weren't the real deal, at least she could act like they were until they left her house. After all, they seemed like the real deal, if it weren't for the fact that this was _real life_ and they're _fictional_.

When everyone had calmed down to grumbled curses, Pein spoke again. "How will we prove that we are the Akatsuki?" Chaos thought for a moment, head dipping to the side. She had absentmindedly started braiding a part of her hair during the fight. She glanced down at it before slipping the rubber band of her wrist and around the end of the braid. She smiled slightly, feeling slightly like Undertaker. Finally, after a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"I've always wanted to see the Sharingan. Not have it used on me, of course, but just see it. And, Sasori's open-tummy-thingy would be nearly impossible to fake, so that'll work, too. And," she smiled brightly at Hidan, "I want to shove a knife into him. If he's actually immortal, I think it'll be fun." The group shivered at the eerie smile that lit up her face.

Hidan immediately protested, calling her name after name until Kakuzu smack him upside the head. Chaos liked "psychotic slut" the most, and decided that she wanted it engraved on her tombstone when she died. Itachi held his blank face throughout the whole ordeal, as expected from the great Uchiha cosplayer. Sasori stared at her, annoyed look taking over his features, with a hint of uneasiness hidden beneath it. Before any of them could protest (except for Hidan, because his opinion didn't matter), Pein spoke.

"Sasori, Itachi." Both nodded, the first letting out a sigh as they stood. Pein turned towards Kisame. "Go get a knife from the kitchen."

Chaos smiled as Kisame passed her. "Preferably my cleaver."

Hidan groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled evilly and waved at him, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Okay~ before I accidentally commit murder, I'd like to see the Sharingan." She moved around so she was on her knees in the chair, that way she wouldn't have to look up as much if it actually happened to be true.

She was having a difficult time grasping the situation. She really didn't believe they were the real Akatsuki. Hell, if they were, she'd be more surprised how well they acted than the actual fact.

Kidding, of course.

Itachi nodded and walked over to her and stood before her. With the help from the chair, she was only about three to four inches shorter than him. She could live with it, though. It's better than her standing and being nearly a foot shorter than him. She momentarily cursed her short height of 4'11, along with both her parents. Both of them were short, her father was 5'4 and her mother was 5'1. The only thing her height was good for was being a flyer when they did any kind of lift in dance, but that was last year. She had graduated and the dance team didn't need her anymore. Not that she cared much.

Itachi stared at her with usual black eyes. She stared back evenly, internally fangirling. The Itachi cosplayer was hot. It made her feel all giddy inside knowing that he was as close as he was.

The black color was soon replaced with a deep, blood red. Chaos stared in disbelief as the man's onyx eyes changed from black to red. The Sharingan gazed at her boredly, Itachi shifting slightly.

"Does Chaos-chan believe Tobi's friends now?"

Chaos nodded slightly, wide eyes continuing to stare at Itachi. She tried to think up a way that someone could fake that, but she couldn't. Every idea she got was either impossible or stupid. The color slowly bled back to black, making Chaos pout. She had been told she had a Sharingan fetish (more like an Uchiha fetish) by Brise many times, and never once denied it. The fact that she had Uchiha Itachi in her living room made her happy and freaked her out at the same time. At the same moment she realized she had _the _Uchiha Itachi in her house, she also realized she had _all _of the Akatsuki there, too.

Her house was full of murders.

She grinned. _This is going to be fun._

"So if you believe us, you don't have to fucking shank me, right?" Hidan asked wearily. Chaos blinked several times and stared at Hidan. A few seconds later, Kisame returned with Chaos's cleaver and handed it to her. She took it and stared at her hand, moving the cleaver around a bit.

"I had actually forgotten about that," she said, bored expression turning into a smirking. "But since you so kindly reminded me, yes. Also, Sasori, I still want to see your open-tummy-thingy. So, strip."

The group stared at her weirdly while Hidan groaned. She laughed at Sasori's expression before waving her hand that wasn't occupied by a knife. "I'm kidding! God, you looked like I just asked to see your business or something," she said between laughes, pointing at Sasori's bemused expression. He shook his head at her and scowled, followed by Hidan flipping her off. She shook her head slightly before saying, "So, since you're all criminals and it'd be smart to be nice to you all, who wants tea?'

_**/ / /**_

_**Fun fact: in real life, Brise actually has **__**Heterochromia (two different colored eyes) but wanted me to have my OC Chaos have it instead of hers. Brise's eyes are blue and brown though, not blue and green.**_

_**Question Of The Chapter: what's your opinion on Chaos so far? Be brutally honest. If you hate her, please tell me why, so I can try to fix it and improve c:**_

_Welp, there's chapter one. I'm happy that it came out decently. A few rough patches every now and then, along with the Akatsuki being OOC a bit. I thought about adding more yelling and fights, but in the end I got lazy haha. _

_Don't forget to answer the question in your review/comment every chapter!_

_**-Chaos**_

_**EDIT 11-8-14: Chaos has been changed a bit (Appearance wise-light pink hair instead of blonde), I've added more dialogue, and took things out that make me cringe. I hope you all like the revised version!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hate admitting it, but I did not make Naruto. I think I'm going to cry TT-TT I only own Chaos and my friend owns Brise.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**/**_

Turns out, Hidan is a bigger idiot than the series lead on.

Actually, idiot would be an understatement.

Hidan is a _dumbass._

Within minutes of entering the kitchen, he'd already caused destruction. Two of Chaos's mugs were shattered, the kitchen window had a crack in it that resembled a spider web, a cabinet door was pulled off its hinges, and an area of the white kitchen tile was covered in blood.

Okay, Chaos actually caused the bloody tile. How, you ask?

She threw the cleaver at him.

Kakuzu congratulated her on her aim before pulling the knife from the back of his partner's neck. He tried to hand it back to her, but instead she pointed towards the sink with a grimace.

"I'd rather not touch that. We never know what Hidan might be carrying," she said, nose turned up in disgust.

Hidan groaned before standing, hand over the wound on his neck. He gave Chaos a bewildered look.

"You psychotic slut! You could've cut my head off!"

Sasori passed Chaos on his way to the stools seated at the bar. "It's a shame she didn't," he muttered, load enough for the room to hear.

Hidan grumbled and threw a glare at Sasori. "Shut up, you short toothpick."

Chaos quirked a brow at Hidan before walking over to the sink, avoiding the bloody tile and shards of mug. She opened one of the drawers on the side of the sink and pulled out an old towel. She got it wet before throwing it at Hidan. "Use that to clean yourself and the floor up."

Grumbling, Hidan nodded. Chaos leaned against the counter, herself and the group watching him as he wiped the blood from his neck and started on the floor. Konan glanced at Chaos before back at Hidan, and then letting her eyes lay on the pink haired woman again.

"I'm surprised he actually listened."

Chaos tapped her nails on the edge of the sink as she opened the cabinet doors underneath the sink and pulled out a mini-broom and dustpan. She swept up the pieces of mug while saying, "It's because the knife is right next to me. Anyways, who wants tea?"

Konan and Itachi raised their hands, which made Chaos quirk an eyebrow. She dumped the contents of the dustpan into the trash and washed her hands. "Okay. Who wants Coke or Mountain Dew?" the remaining members stared at her. She blinked before face palming at her stupidity. "That's right. You don't have Coke or Mountain Dew in your world. I'll give each of you some anyways, so you can see what it tastes like, okay?" a chorus of okays followed her statement. She looked back at Zetsu. "I'll get you some water, since I doubt you can drink either." He nodded and his white half thanked her.

Chaos turned towards the cabinet, pulling out nine glasses. She filled each one with ice and then opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of tea. She poured two glasses of tea and placed them in from of Itachi and Konan, earning "thank you"s. She filled Zetsu's up with water from the fridge and slid it across the counter to him, earning the same reaction as before. She turned back to the fridge and pulled out the two liters of each kind of soda. She placed them each on the counter so all the members could look at them.

"This is Mountain Dew and this is Coke. Which one?" she pointed at each one before pointing at Deidara. He stared at the Mountain Dew, eyebrows pinched together.

"It's green, un."

"Coke it is, then," Chaos said with a humored sigh, twisting the top off of the bottle. She poured it into the glass and slid it across the table to Deidara, who hesitantly picked up the glass. He took a sip and smiled, mumbling something about it being good, which would probably influence the others into getting it as well. She decided the leave out the fact that it was as healthy as a eating a pound of sugar. Chaos shook her head and smiled before different colored eyes landed on Sasori. He glared at her, knowing that that kind of look usually didn't mean something good. "What about you Sasori? Coke or Mountain Dew?"

"Fuck you, brat." Sasori scowled and threw his middle finger up at her. Chaos laughed before turning towards Pein.

"How about you, oh fearless leader?" Pein ignored the title she'd given him and pointed towards the Mountain Dew, living up to the nickname. Chaos nodded and poured the liquid into his glass before sliding it towards him. The group finally all had a drink, which left Chaos to getting herself something. She poured the coffee grounds into the filter and pressed start, waiting for her coffee patiently.

"So," Chaos started, "How long till you think you'll be able to go back to Ame?"

Pein set down his glass and shrugged, ignoring the fact that she knew where the base was. He assumed she wasn't a threat, so he didn't dwell on it. "Hopefully, soon. I can't imagine what would happen to Ame if we're gone for too long."

Chaos nodded and turned towards the cabinet, pulling out one of her many, many mugs. The one she pulled out had her name written on it in all caps, along with a date and signature. Her best friend's sloppy handwriting greeted her eyes, along with the scribbled date. Brise was never the best at arts and crafts, but knew that Chaos liked homemade things. So, for Christmas nearly two years ago, Brise had bought a red mug and a few sharpies, decorating the cup for the person she called her best friend. Chaos was written in black with it wrote over it again in white. Next to it was a drawing of TNT to symbolize Chaos. Brise had signed her name under the stick of dynamite, along with the year. The mug was Chaos's absolute favorite and she used it as often as she showered.

"I understand your worry. It must be really off setting," she commented, pouring the pitch black liquid into the glass. She reached for the creamer and sugar jar. "Since you don't know where you are and I'd probably be breaking some American rule about letting murderers and terrorists roam around the US, I'll be kind enough to lend my assistance. You can stay here until you find a way back, if you want."

Pein seemed to consider this. "What about your roommate?"

Chaos rolled her eyes and turned to face them. Some quirked an eyebrow at how she was holding her cup. She held the cup by its rim instead of the handle, something she'd picked up from Levi from Shingeki No Kyojin.

"Brise won't mind. She actually has an artist fetish, so I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to have Deidara and Sasori in the same house as her." Sasori scowled and Deidara made a face. "Now, sleeping situations. We have a guest room for when Brise's parents visit, but it only has one bed, but I think it will be able to fit two, at least. I think we still have the air mattress from when Brise and I went camping with a few friends, but it'll probably only fit one. Then we have the couches. One pulls out into a bed and the other is just a couch. The bed can easily fit two, and I'm willing to let one or two people room with me since I have a queen sized mattress. Brise sleeps on a futon for some crazy reason, so we might be able to put someone there if we have to. Does that work with you guys?"

They all nodded in agreement. Hidan smirked and Chaos raised an eyebrow at his shit-eating face.

"I call sleeping with the pink bitch," Hidan yelled, jumping down from his seat and rushing towards the living room. By the time Chaos had realized what he had said, his feet were already making their way up the stairs. Her different colored eyes widened and she hurriedly set her cup down before yelling after him.

"Don't you dare touch my stuff!" she yelled, racing after him. Some of the more emotional members laughed as she ran up the stairs, nearly falling a couple times. The sound of a door being slammed open along with a stream of mild curses filled the house as the two fought it out. After a few minutes, the cursing stopped and turned into feet pounding against the stairs, probably in a desperate attempt to escape. The group had been waiting for Hidan to appear but was surprised when Chaos barreled through the doors, crazy smile lit up on her face. She ran to the other side of the kitchen and hid behind Kisame, jumping onto his back and hiding herself so only her eyes showed over his shoulder. Kisame laughed and ruffled her light pink hair, much to her dissatisfaction. Seconds later, Hidan burst through the door, nearly throwing it off its hinges on the way in.

"The psychotic slut fucking stabbed me!" Hidan said yanking a pocket knife out of his arm. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Chaos, who scowled.

"There are assholes in the world that will do terrible things in order to get what they want. Because of those terrible people, I hid a shit ton of weapons all over the house. I thought Hidan was one of those terrible people because he _jumped out of the fucking darkness and grabbed me. _I simply protected myself," Chaos said, grumbling slightly. "He really did scare me though."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes before taking the knife from Hidan's grip and throwing it into the sink. It clattered against the other one before resting. Chaos sighed in content and hugged Kisame's neck tightly.

"Safe," she said, closing her eyes. Kisame chuckled at her before letting her jump from his back. She moved towards the table and bumped her hip into Tobi's thigh a signal to scoot over. "So, sleeping arrangements. Since they're the leaders, I think Pein and Konan deserve the guest room. Sasori doesn't sleep, so he can basically do whatever the fuck he wants at night." Chaos looked at Zetsu. "Since you're one of my favorites, you get to choose where you want to sleep."

"_We don't need place to sleep._** We'll just stay outside at night.**"

Chaos nodded and held in her inner fangirl. Zetsu really was one of her favorites. She found the fact that he had a split personality to be badass, despite the fact that cannibalism was a no-go for her. "Hidan and Kakuzu can take the living room, since I doubt Brise would be up to sleeping next to Hidan and Kakuzu will probably take up the whole space. No offense, Kakuzu." He shrugged to show he didn't care. "Tobi can take the air mattress. Don't worry, it's actually really comfy. Deidara can sleep in Brise's room, since there would probably be enough room for both of them on the futon. Or you could kick her off the futon, whatever floats your boat. Since Kisame and Itachi are the only ones left, and I have the biggest bed out of the whole house, they can stay with me. I'll probably make a pile of pillows and blankets and give you guys the bed, since I'd feel guilty if either of you were uncomfortable with sleeping in the same bed as me. Is that okay with everyone?"

The group nodded in unison. Kisame smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, unable to wrap it around her since she was so short. "No need to put yourself out for our sake. I don't mind it and I'm sure Itachi won't either." Chaos smiled at him.

"So when is your roommate supposed to be here, yeah?" Chaos looked at Deidara who had downed his Coke already. She slid the bottle across the table to him which he happily opened.

"She stayed at her parent's house last night. She should be here in," she glanced at the wall clock, reading that the time was almost seven a.m. "About three hours, give or take." Chaos blinked before groaning. "How the hell am I going to explain that we have ten fictional criminals in the house?" she separated herself from Kisame and grabbed her coffee cup, lifting it up to take a sip. She smiled at how Levi-y she felt.

"You could just tell her what we told you," Sasori suggested. Chaos waved him off, much to the puppet's annoyance.

"Shut up for a moment, toothpick. I'm trying to think." Sasori huffed at her nickname and crossed his arms, settling for glaring at her instead o voicing his distaste.

Chaos hefted herself up onto the kitchen counter and crossed her legs. She blankly stared in the direction of the kitchen island where everyone sat/stood. She stared for a good five minutes, only blinking a few times.

To put it frankly, it was damn creepy.

Hidan was the first to voice the thought all of them had. "Oi, slut, quit staring at us like that, Jashin-dammit. You're going to make Tobi piss his fucking pants." Hidan's yell seemed to bring her back and she turned to him.

"I've figured it out," she said. The group looked at her expectantly and watched a she turned to Pein. "You're going to figure out how to tell her while I go take a nap." And with that, she set her cup down and hoped off the table, leaving the dumbstruck leader to stare at her as she ran out the door and up the stairs.

x x x

Ten had rolled around and crashed into the occupants of the house faster than they expected. Pein had decided that, in the end, it would be Chaos who explained their current situation. Chaos, on the other hand, mentally waved him off and went on a small rant about how she only chose one way to explain things; she improvised.

This was not going to be good.

The sound of a key being shoved into the door panel filled the relatively quiet living room. Over the three hours that they had (they had dragged Chaos down from her room, much to the pinkette's distaste), Chaos had showed Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan the wonderful world of YouTube and, after forbidding them to look up porn, set them loose. At first they just screwed around but, as an hour ticked by and they found they were board with searching up random things; they went on Chaos's subscribed list and seem to enjoy watching Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, and Jenna Marbles. Mainly Jenna Marbles, though. The other occupants of the room where either talking to each other, reading, or napping.

Chaos chose the last of the three, and found herself leaning against Kisame who was also asleep.

"Chaos, I'm hom—" the voice was cut off as she stepped through the front door, pale blue eyes widening at the scene before her. Brise seemed to compose herself quickly and, with a sigh, she discarded her purse, laying it down on the back of the couch her best friend occupied, still asleep. She gave the people in the living room a weary glance before walking over to Chaos. She huffed and pushed a few stands of her pixie cut out of her face before squatting down, becoming eye level with the body of her favorite—yet most annoying—friend. Kisame had woken up when she'd walked through the door and spared her a confused look.

The girl—who the Akatsuki assumed was Brise—held up two fingers and snapped in front of Chaos's face a few times, but to no avail. Groaning, Brise took a different approach and grabbed Chaos's cheeks. "How many times do I have to tell you to not kidnap cosplayers? Especially when I'm not home, they could've robbed us! God dammit, wake up!" she said, voice annoyed as she pulled the smaller girls cheeks. The yelling seemed to have woken her up, as one eye pooped open, making Brise drop her cheeks.

"Chaos is not here right now. Leave a message after the beep."

Her green eye closed again. About a minute went by before Brise poked her again. "Are you not going to beep?"

Chaos scoffed, opening both her eyes this time. "Of course not. Then you'd be inclined to leave a message, and I don't feel like being yelled at."

Brise rolled her eyes before standing up. She was pretty tall, as Chaos had mentioned. But, unlike Chaos, she wasn't a thin pole. Instead, she had had a full body of a normal model, one who didn't look on the verge of killing over. She had a natural pout to her lips, making her heart shaped face stand out more. She had big, pale blue eyes that seemed to catch the light the right way, giving off a beautiful shine, along with thick, long eyelashes. Jet black hair that swept over her forehead in a pixie cut/fringe combination suited her, complimenting her eyes and pale complexion. She also always seemed to know what would suit her best, and today it happened to be a pair of skinny jeans and a cut off Arkansas football shirt—even though she hated sports. Paired with a pair of grey sandals, the black haired girl rocked the lazy-yet-cute look.

Chaos only rocked the lazy look.

Chaos noticed some of the murders stared at her a bit longer than they should've and frowned. She raised her foot and kicked her in the side, knocking the female back in surprise. Brise turned with wide eyes to stare at Chaos, who had a pout on her lips.

"Stop being so fucking perfect. It's annoying."

Brise blinked before smiling. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." With that, she turned around and plopped down on top of the smaller girl, leaning back into the couch. She looked around the room, eyeing the occupants. The Three Stooges had turned back to the computer and were currently looking for something new to watch. Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu were reading. Pein, Konan, and Kisame had turned their attention to Brise, waiting for the inevitable questions that would soon come. Zetsu was outside, playing around with Chaos's rose bush and cacti. Chaos groaned from under her, trying to pull her arms out from under the other girls butt.

"Anyways," Brise lifted up slightly so the smaller of the two could pull her arms away from her behind. "Why is our house full of sexy strangers? Not that I mind or anything, but I'd rather know what I'm dealing with."

Chaos looked over to Pein and raised her eyebrow at him. He raised one back, nose twitching slightly. Chaos twitched her eye back before doing the caterpillar with her eyebrows. Or, at least trying to. Apparently she just made a weird face, which seemed to confuse Pein.

"What are we doing?" Chaos asked finally snapped out of her weird eyebrow thing, giving him a weird look, to which he only rolled his eyes at. "Oh yeah. Brise, meet the real Akatsuki. Real Akatsuki, meet Brise."

Brise flicked Chaos on the nose, earning a scowl in her direction. "I'm serious."

"Fine, fine. Ask Pein nicely and he'll tell you. I didn't really listen when he told me, anyways." Pein frowned at that before sighing.

It took nearly a half hour to tell Brise the whole story because she kept asking questions. Chaos told Pein he could kill her if he wanted to when Brise asked if he and Konan have ever done the dirty. The pretty blueberry turned into a strawberry and even Pein seemed at a loss for words as Chaos smacked the back of her friends head. She didn't even know why the girl sitting on her would bring it up—everyone already knew the answer anyways.

Once Konan's blush died down and Pein had taken out his anger on Hidan (Chaos's cleaver sure was getting quite a work out), he finished the story, excluding the parts where they had given Chaos a few death threats. The mere fact that Hidan dropped her on the floor made Brise break out into a string of death threats placed towards the immortal, along with Kisame and Chaos having to hold her back.

"So…" Brise started, looking at the occupants once more. "We have ten killers in our house."

Chaos looked around the room as well before also nodding. "Yep."

"We have ten insane, anger-management, deadly criminals staying with us for who knows how long."

Chaos shrugged, having moved around so that her hands could trace a cloud on Kisame's cloak. "Yeah, pretty much." She watched as a wide grin ran across her best friends face.

"Cool."

_**/**_

_**Fun Fact: Tobi didn't join the Akatsuki until after Sasori died, and he joined so he could more thoroughly control the Akatsuki from the (Obviously, I'm not following this rule—I need both Tobi and Sasori in my book of love)**_

_**Le question Of The Chapter: what do you think of Brise so far? She isn't too Mary Sue (like, how she's a model and tall and blah blah blah) is she? I'm excited to hear what you think of her, good or bad.**_

_Firstly, I'd like to thank my first two reviewer's _Insanely-chan and Honesty's Honoring._ Their reviews made me very happy and inspired me to haul ass to get this chapter done. Also, for some reason, it won't let me reply to _Insanely-chan's _review, so I decided to just add it in here in the author's note._

Insanely-chan:_ you're so excited that it made me excited omg. I planned on explaining Chaos's nickname in either chapter three or five. I already have the scene written and I hope you'll like it. It's actually the same reason my nickname/pen name is Chaos (well, part of the story is, anyways) XD. Now, I'm just trying to find a place to add it in haha._

_Anyways, you wonderful readers need to review because reviews make me happy and, since I'm a people pleaser, makes me write faster._

_**-Chaos**_

_**Edit 11-20-14: I have like four class projects due next week but at least then I get to put out the rewritten version of this. I'm also sick, so that fun haha.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own anything from the Narutoverse. Enjoy.**_

_**/**_

Bed time with the Akatsuki was actually a lot more fun than Chaos and Brise had thought it'd be.

Tobi all about flipped his shit when he saw what an air mattress was. He insisted on blowing it up and asked about fifty million questions about it. By the third question, Chaos was already groaning on the floor and ordering people to shut Tobi up. Brise, on the other hand, thought it was cute and decided Tobi and she made a great pair when it came to annoying Chaos.

Brise had found a few extra pieces of wood and a pocket knife (she pulled it out of the vase in the living room, much to Chaos's annoyance) and told Sasori to have at it, since there wasn't much else to do at night until he learned how to use the laptop or TV, which Chaos had promised to teach him.

When Deidara realized that he got to sleep next to _Brise,_ he faked being tired, which only made Chaos and a few others snicker. Brise rolled her eyes and told him that he could wait, much to his disappointment.

After finding Zetsu outside with the plants still, Chaos asked him if he needed anything and both halves replied no. After turning away, she stopped and looked at him as he started a conversation with her cactus. Chaos learned that her cactus is named Derek.

All of the Akatsuki found amusement in watching the 4'11, 107 pound Chaos pull out the sofa-bed and putting the sheets and blankets on it.

Pein and Konan were happy with the fact that the quest room was big. It was the second largest room in the house, nearly as huge as Chaos's. Konan seemed very happy that the room had a vanity mirror and a shower attached.

Kisame and Itachi seemed happy (well, one was happy and the other 'hn'ed) that they got the best room of them all. Chaos tried to make a little bed of pillows and blankets on the floor so they could have the bed (she was still worried about inconveniencing them, despite Kisame's reassurance) but that thought was stopped when Kisame tackled her onto the bed. He grinned at her before grabbing the pillow and blanket she'd set out on the ground and tossing it at her, telling her not to worry.

After everyone was aware of where they would be sleeping, Chaos made them gather in the living room to discuss house rules. She stood in her lazy boy with a pair of fake secretary glasses on, holding a blank piece of copy paper in her hand.

"Rule number one; you will not touch any of my shit unless I ask you to. Don't even think of touching Brise's shit because I'm not even aloud to do that. Rule number two; keep your fucking pants on. Do not strip for _any reason_. I don't care if you're on fire. Rule number three; do not wake me up at ungodly hours to complain. That's what Brise is for. Rule number four; if you leave this house without permission,_ I will kill you_. Seriously though, literally everyone knows who you are. Unless you want to get attacked by rabid fangirls, stay inside. Rule number five; do not leave your shit lying around. I'm a klutz and will trip on anything. Then there's Brise, who wears heels all the time, and can easily break an ankle. Rule number six; I'm not paying any hospital fees if you guys were being stupid. Let's say Deidara tries to blow Tobi up and accidentally loses a hand, he's not getting it back. Rule number seven; no jutsu's, bombs, Sharingan-ing, eating people, sacrificing people, or murdering people. I'd rather not have the cops on my tail because my guests are idiots. Do I make myself clear?"

Tobi was recoiled in fear of the short girl, holding his pillow to his chest. The more emotional members of the Akatsuki stared at her in surprise while the stoic one's simply nodded. Brise and Hidan were trying to hold in their shits and giggles at everything she had said, both having to smother their laughs when she had mentioned rule two.

"Okay~," Chaos smiled and clapped her hands, something she did quite often. "Tomorrow Brise has a photo shoot at seven, so she won't be here. Since most people will be at church until elevenish, I think it'd be best to swing by Wal-Mart and stock up on food before it gets crowded. I planned on getting everyone some normal clothes because, let's face it, you can't wear _that_," she gestured to their cloaks, "everyday. Since the mall opens at twelve on weekends, we'll do random shit until we can get in. I usually wake up around eight and I'll make breakfast for everyone before I go grocery shopping. Now, go the hell to sleep." Everyone moved from their spots and began going to their rooms/makeshift beds. Tobi hopped over to his air mattress and fell asleep instantly, much to Chaos's surprise. Over the course of the day, the only thing they did was watch TV and eat chips and pop tarts. She didn't think he'd be _that _tired.

"Lead the way, oh blue one," Chaos said, trailing after Kisame up the stairs. He chuckled and pushed open her door, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her towards him. She let out a yelp of surprise as he jumped onto the bed, taking her with him. After laughing a bit, Kisame let her go and she rolled over so that her face buried into her pillow. He and Itachi took off their Akatsuki cloaks before Itachi climbed onto the other side of the bed, turning to face the door. Kisame lay next to Chaos and threw the covers over the two. He wrapped an arm around her waist, tightening his grip. She struggled to reach the light switch next to the bed. When the lights were out, Kisame rolled over slightly to get comfortable, taking Chaos with him. She groaned inside her head at his tight grip around her stomach.

_This is going to be a long night._

x x x

By the time morning came along and Brise was gone (she sneaked a peak in Chaos's room and fangirled before leaving), the house was completely silent.

Or at least, _was._

Apparently, Deidara thought it'd be nice to wake Hidan up.

By _throwing a bomb on his face_.

Chaos knew what happened when Deidara happily screamed, "Art is a BANG, YEAH!"

Chaos groaned when Hidan screamed in agony, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow. It took her a minute to realize her pillow was _breathing_, causing her head to shoot up. She stared down at Kisame with blurry eyes, not seeing clearly yet. One of Kisame's eyes popped open and he tiredly smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey," she said softly, voice slightly scratchy. The other side of the bed moved slightly before the glowing eyes of Itachi glanced back at them. She smiled slightly before dropping her head back onto Kisame's chest, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

That thought ended when her door was slammed open.

Chaos groaned loudly, rolling out of Kisame's grip and over his body, falling onto the floor. Hidan marched over to stand in front of her, face contorted in pain and anger. Black soot covered his pale skin, fuchsia eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Good morning Hidan. You're looking lively." Kisame snickered at her bored tone, but Hidan didn't find it funny.

"That blonde bitch tried to blow me up! I thought you said that we weren't allowed to do that!" Chaos thought about that. In the end, he _did _have a point.

"Deidara, come here." When the house was silent in response to her command, she frowned. "Deidara, _now._"

"Fuck you bitch," a voice yelled from a distance away. "I don't have to listen to you."

"You do have to listen to Itachi, though," she yelled down at him. Said man casted her a glance before watching her raise a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. A mischievous grin came onto her face as she said loudly, "Itachi agreed to Tsukuyomi anyone who annoyed me. You know, in thanks for letting you guys stay with me. He's a sweetheart like that." Itachi quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. The sound of feet on the stairs was welcomed to Chaos as she smiled. _I'm such a good liar. _And even if she was a shitty liar, no one would want to go through Tsukuyomi.

Deidara peeked his head into the room, avoiding eye contact with Itachi. "…Really?" Chaos nodded, much to Deidara's annoyance. He looked towards Itachi, making sure to avoid eye contact, who glared at him, causing the blonde bomber to frown. "Fine. What do you want, yeah?"

Chaos gestured towards Hidan with her head, not yet getting up from the floor. "Apologize for trying to blow his face off."

Deidara scowled. "Why should I?"

"Itachi."

"Okay, okay." He sighed before turning to Hidan. He held an annoyed look on his face as he crossed his arms. "I'm sorry for trying to show you the true meaning of art, un." Chaos sighed.

"Let's go with it. Knowing Deidara, we won't get much more than that out of it. Hidan, if you would please," Chaos said, holding her arms out above her. Hidan grabbed her hands and hoisted her up. Chaos blinked before turning towards the men in her room. "Okay~ after I get ready, I'll start breakfast. You guys can hang out here or go down stairs. Just don't break anything."

They nodded in response. Chaos walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top before opening the door to her bathroom. She casted one last look at the occupants of her room. Deidara had gone down stairs to find Sasori and Hidan said something about hiding all of Chaos's knives, in case she decided to take her anger out on him again. Kisame was messing with her jewelry box she kept on her bedside table and Itachi was trying to figure out how her phone works. Ever since she let him on it the day before, he seemed quite intrigued with it. Chaos even mentioned getting him a phone, if he wanted, but he said no because he didn't want her to go through any trouble for him.

He's such a sweetheart.

He's always been her favorite character from the anime and manga. He was the most selfless one from the whole the whole story, and she loved that. Plus, she had an Uchiha fetish since the first time she saw Sasuke. Itachi was just icing on top of the cake. She loved the Sharingan, especially since red was her favorite color. Plus, he wasn't bad looking either.

About ten minutes later, Chaos emerged from the bathroom, steam wafting out of the doorway. She had her hair wrapped up in a fluffy, white towel and a few strands of pink trailed down her back, having escaped the towel. She sat down at her vanity mirror and fixed her face up a little. She then stood up from her vanity and walked over to the door. After a moment, she realized that Itachi and Kisame were following her. She casted them a smile and walked to Brise's room. Itachi changed directions and walked down stairs and Kisame followed Chaos like a puppy.

She thought it was cute.

Chaos threw open Brise's door and went straight towards Brise's closet. Kisame stayed out of her way as she rummaged through clothes, throwing random pairs of shorts, capri's, tank tops, and tee shirts onto the futon. He watched her, quirking an eyebrow as she gathered up the clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, following her to the guest room. She smiled at him.

"Since Konan and Brise seem to be the same size, I figured she could wear her clothes when we went to the mall today." Kisame nodded and leaned against the wall. Chaos knocked on the door, hoping the two inside were already awake. It seemed like the rest of the Akatsuki were already up, except maybe Tobi. She hadn't heard anymore yelling, so she figured the orange lollipop was sleeping in.

The door opened and revealed the wide awake face of Konan. Behind her, Pein sat on the bed, messing with the alarm clock. Chaos internally sighed in relief; happy she hadn't woken the two. Now, she hoped Pein wouldn't break her alarm clock. She smiled at Konan.

"I brought over some clothes. It gets pretty hot here, so I got a few pairs of shorts and shirts for you. Can I come in?" Konan smiled back and moved out of the way, letting Chaos through the doorway. Kisame pushed off the wall and went downstairs, leaving the three in the room alone. Chaos dumped the pile of clothes she had in her arms and told Konan to have at it while she turned towards the closet.

"Brise's dad left some of his stuff here last time he was over. Some of it might fit a few of you guys," Chaos said to Pein, opening the closet doors. She started throwing random pairs of shorts and shirts onto the bed as well. After she pulled out enough for most of the Akatsuki members (she doubted Kisame or Kakuzu would fit in Brise's dad's clothes) she started sorting through them. She noticed Konan had chosen a pair of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of running water following her. Chaos grabbed a pair of shorts and a plain black tee shirt before handing it to Pein. She smiled at him.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. I'll call you and Konan down when it is." Pein nodded and watched Chaos shut the door behind her, pile of clothes in hand. She started to distribute clothing as she walked through the house, throwing the tee shirts and shorts at all of their faces. She snickered at their glares before turning towards the kitchen, ready to start breakfast.

x x x

"Holy shit! You know how to fucking cook!"

Chaos scowled at Hidan as he shoveled food into his mouth. Deidara and Kisame did the same, earning a look of distaste in their direction as well. The rest ate like civilized human beings. After talking with him, Chaos let Tobi sit in the living room to eat, so no one would see his face.

"I can only cook the basics. I'm not a chef and I don't plan on ever being one." Chaos looked at Sasori and frowned. "What's wrong? Are you not going to eat?"

Sasori scowled and rolled his eyes. "You're _so_ funny. I'm dying with laughter over here."

Chaos smiled and ruffled his red hair. "I only tease you because I love you." She laughed at the disgusted face he made.

"Hey Chaos…" the group glanced at Deidara, who had stopped eating so he could talk. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he voiced his question. "If we're in a different world, how did you know who we are? How does anyone know who we are?" Chaos blinked at the question, seeing as it came out of nowhere. The Akatsuki agreed with his suspicions and stared at Chaos expectantly.

"Well…on earth, the Akatsuki are the main antagonist in part two of an anime called Naruto. Naruto is a pretty big deal in pretty much every country. Not as many people know about it in Arkansas, especially in Alma, but you're still bound to run into some fangirls. I happen to be a proud fangirl and know everything that happens in the series—err—almost everything. I have free time, but not _that_ much."

The group stared at her.

"You mean…that blonde brat with the nine tails has a whole show named after him and _we're_ in it?"

Chaos nodded at Deidara. "Basically. If you don't believe me, I can show you some of the less important manga and a few of the anime episodes."

Before they could ask any more questions, Chaos held up her hand. She was mainly worried that she'd let something she wasn't supposed to slip, and she didn't want to ruin their lives or the Naruto timeline, if they ever returned.

The group continued to stare at her, most having a face of shock. The less emotional ones (Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori…)simply stared at her, cocking an eyebrow in her direction. She could practically feel their level of trust in her dropping with every word she said.

She sighed. "I would tell you guys everything, but I have to go get groceries. If I'm going to feed nine criminals and Brise, I have to stock up. So, who wants to help?"

The group stared at her in silence, none of them offering to go. Chaos quirked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. She grabbed her phone and walked towards the door, saying loudly, "Okay, I guess you'll have to starve…"

x x x

In the end, it had been Itachi and Sasori who went with her. Pein and Konan stayed home to watch over the children and the three left on their adventure to the great Wal-mart.

It was memorable, to put it nicely.

It started out with Sasori and Itachi staring at her Tahoe like it was Satan and quickly turned into Sasori asking if she was trying to kill them. Shopping was pretty uneventful, except for when Sasori shoved Chaos into a soup tower. They were able to get away before any workers got there, much to Chaos's relief. Itachi nearly lost Chaos's phone in a barrel of movies, Sasori got grumpy when Chaos said he couldn't have a 'puppet' (it was actually a Ken doll), and Itachi Tsukiyomi'd a chick because she tried to bitch slap Chaos (something about Chaos taking her boyfriend—she assumed the woman was high). By the time they had loaded all the groceries into the car, Chaos was ready to kill someone. The drive back was pretty uneventful for the most part, except for the fact that Sasori would make comments on her driving every thirty seconds (big words from someone who _can't even drive_).

In the end, Chaos made everyone else put the groceries up as she flopped onto the couch. Face first.

"Chaos-chan! Chaos-chan! Is Chaos-chan okay?"

Chaos groaned, rolling over until she fell off the couch. She hit the hardwood with a thud and groaned louder, burying her face into the ground. Tobi watched her curiously, head tilted to the side slightly.

"I swear to God, Kami, Jashin, Buddha, and every other God in this shitty world_, I will murder the next person who speaks_. And no, that was not a challenge."

Ah, but her words never work against those who do not die. Hidan looked at her from the other couch, grinning evilly. "Challenge excepted."

After finally getting Chaos to calm down and Kakuzu to sew one of Hidan's hand back on, the group gathered in the living room. Chaos had already explained to Zetsu and Kisame that it'd be best if they stayed at the house (one was half-black-half-white and the other was blue, for Pete's sake) and, after a short argument, ended up taking Kisame with her and promising to buy Zetsu stuff for a garden. She told Tobi that if he came with them, he'd have to take off his mask because normal people don't parade around town in bright orange, swirly masks.

He ended up staying home.

When it was time to leave for the mall and everyone piled into the Tahoe, Chaos found a problem.

Her white, 2011 Tahoe only fits eight, at most.

There were nine of them.

Chaos stared at Pein, who currently occupied the driver's seat. He was messing around with the stereo, clicking random things. Konan sat beside him in the passenger's seat and busied herself with folding an old receipt she found into a crane. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori occupied the middle row of seats and Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara sat in the very back. Chaos blinked.

"This isn't going to work."

Pein looked at her, ringed eyes staring down at her. He looked at her hand, which was currently gesturing towards him. More importantly, where he sat.

"What do you mean?"

Chaos face-palmed before throwing her hands up in a way of saying 'I give up'. "This. There's nine and this piece of shit seats eight. You're in the driver's seat even though you don't know how to drive. I'm not even in the Tahoe, even though I'm the only one who can actually work it. And, most importantly, _you're messing with my stereo._ That's like murdering my first born."

Pein's eye's had narrowed. After a moment of silence and glaring, he noticed that Chaos wasn't faltering under his glare. He sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Hidan."

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

Chaos groaned and slammed her head against the side of her Tahoe. She listened as Hidan sputtered out a rant full of endless curse words and hoped no one decided to walk past her house at the moment.

"Hidan, there are children. So shut up and give me a second."

When Chaos had finally gotten everything sorted out, Pein sat in the passenger seat and Konan sat where Sasori had. Sasori sat where Hidan was, and Hidan sat in the very, very back. He cursed every time they turned a corner or Chaos hit a speed bump, but didn't say anything in fear of Pein. He'd already unleashed a God-rant on the whole car, along with more death-threats than Chaos could count. When they had finally made it to the mall and all of them had been emptied out of the car, Chaos set down some ground rules.

"There will be absolutely no fighting. No bombs, or mention of bombs. People here take a possible terrorist attack _very_ seriously. There will be no killing or sacrificing anyone, no matter how annoying they are. You're not allowed to tentacle rape anyone, and there will be no human-puppet making. It's not okay to put someone through seventy-two hours of pain, no matter what. Don't give anyone a shit ton of paper cuts. No spewing water at strangers. Oh, and Pein," he glance up at the mention of his name, not expecting to be included with the rest of them in the list of rules, "Try not to go on a God-rant. Arkansas is full of Christians and don't take kindly to stuff like that. Also, if anyone runs off on their own, I will castrate you. Do I make myself clear?"

Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Pein were scowling. Itachi and Konan looked as if they couldn't care less. Deidara was muttering death threats and Hidan looked like he was plotting her end.

It was pretty funny, in her opinion.

"Okay~" Chaos clapped her hands together and stared into the group. "Let's go make me poor!"

_**/**_

_**Fun Fact: Brise's parents got divorced when she was seven and remarried when she was twelve. In the five years they weren't married, they dated off and on. Brise thought it was dumb that they even got divorced in the first place but never voiced her opinion.**_

_**QotC (Question Of The Chapter): who is your favorite character from Naruto and why?**_

_I feel like I should do more questions like this haha. My personal favorite is Itachi, because he sacrificed everything for Sasuke and his village. He truly was selfless, and I admire that. *whispers* plus he's total eye candy._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to hurry up and write, but my family kept cock-blocking my creative flow. Haha._

_**-Chaos **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**how dare you think I'd possibly be able to come up with something as marvelous as Naruto, let alone the Akatsuki?**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**/ / /**_

Chaos groaned. She set her head in her hands and massaged her temple, head ache growing by the minute.

Apparently, sizes are different in the Narutoverse. So, before they could even think of buying anything, Chaos had to send each member in with a crap ton of different clothes to try to figure out what their size would be. She found out Konan's on the first try, since she ended up being the same size as Brise. However, being a girl who doesn't understand the reasoning behind male pants sizes, she was stuck going on a wild goose chase.

Nearly an hour had passed before they finished that, and then she had to actually _shop _for them. After making them memorize their sizes, she sent some of the more capable members out on their own, making them promise to stay in the store. That left her with Deidara, Hidan, Kisame (who was just as confused as Chaos), and Sasori. She highly doubted that if the red head would cooperate, he would need help. But, when she tried to set him loose, he decided he didn't want to shop any longer.

_He tried to leave the store._

After Chaos had a mental break down because she thought she lost a murderer, she found him wondering around a sunglasses stand. There wasn't much she could do to a puppet, so she resorted to death threats and told him she'd make him ride in the bitch seat if he ever did that to her again.

While it had taken them forever to get done with _one _store, and they had a whole _mall_ to go through.

At one point, Konan made Pein go into Claire's with her so she could pick out earrings and new piercings. Chaos laughed at how Konan dragged him around and earned a glare in her direction. She then tried to convince Deidara and Kakuzu to pierce their ears, which earned her a middle finger and a threat of being blown up. Chaos literally had to drag Hidan out of Spencer's when he decided to go into the back even though she specifically said not to. Most of them seemed to have great interest in Victoria's Secret, which lead to Hidan asking if he could buy Chaos lingerie. That resulted in all of them getting kicked out because Chaos tried to choke Hidan with a bra.

About halfway through their shopping trip, Chaos and the others had collapsed at the food court. Their bags were set on the floor under the table and they all sat, each having their own conversations.

"Alright," Chaos said, grabbing all eight of their attention. "On a scale from one to ten, how hungry are you?" when a chorus of different numbers met her ears, she sighed. She resisted the urge to chuckle when Sasori said ten and stood up, making Kisame follow her. "I'll just get some pizzas then."

When the two approached the counter, she was greeted with the familiar face of one of her old friends.

"Hey Vincent," she said happily, leaning forward on the counter. The snow blonde turned, dark green eyes lighting up, along with a smile.

"Hey Chaos," he said, leaning onto the counter as well. The red and black uniform he had to wear crinkled slightly, hiding his name tag. "How's my favorite destructive midget doing?" Chaos scowled at him.

"Fine. I made some new friends, and we're currently shopping. This is one of them," she gestured behind her to Kisame, who smiled. Vincent blinked.

"Dude. You're blue."

Kisame rolled his eyes and his smile turned into a smirk. "Dude, I had no idea."

Chaos smiled at Kisame and leaned back. "I'm gonna need two pepperoni pizza's and two cheese pizza's. Think you can handle that?" Vincent quirked an eyebrow.

"How many new friends are with you?"

"Eight."

"Wow. I didn't think you had the social skills."

Chaos scowled. "Just because I'm not a social butterfly like Brise doesn't mean I'm not capable of finding people to hang out with."

Vincent waved her off. "Yeah, whatever you say. Four pizza's on their way. Just give me a sec," he turned back towards the kitchen part of the pizza stand and yelled out the order before turning back to the two. "Anyways, how is Brise doing? I haven't seen her since her graduation." Chaos sighed.

"She's doing her model thing. She has a couple weeks off after this photo shoot, and then she had to do one for an upcoming clothing line. It's ridiculous. I can't really complain though, since it brings in most of the money." Vincent nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but you still have the money that your grandma left you, right?"

Chaos nodded. "Yeah. She was a pretty shitty grandmother, but in the end she treated me pretty well. Perks of being a favorite, I guess."

Kisame casted her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Grandma Carter who used to be a movie star," Vincent said, gaining Kisame's attention. He moved some of hair out of his eyes before he continued speaking. "She was never really popular, but she had a few good roles. She was pretty bitter though, and was pretty shitty to anyone who tried to help her out. Though, she thought Chaos was funny and the least annoying, so when she died, she left everything to my main bitch right here. That started a family feud between everyone she was related to, and she eventually told them to fuck off and moved out. Then she let Brise move in with her and BOOM! The oh-so fabulous sister-like friendship formed."

Kisame blinked. "Your last name is Carter?"

The blonde and pinkette face palmed. "That's all you got out of that?" Vincent asked, groaning. Chaos rolled her eyes and noticed that a tall girl stood next to Vincent, holding four pizza boxes. Chaos paid and made Kisame hold the boxes, and the two made it back to their table—err, three tables smooshed together.

x x x

"That is not art, un."

The group stopped walking to turn back and see Deidara and Sasori staring at the sculpture in the middle of the mall. They stared at it in distaste, getting ready to criticize it. Chaos ran a hand over her face and gave a slight sigh.

"Guys, come on."

Chaos's words seemed to have no effect against the two. Sasori pointed at part of the sculpture that had began to rust.

"The 'artist' didn't even use appropriate materials. How can you show the eternal beauty if begins to show characteristics of aging? Pathetic."

The Akatsuki face palmed.

"There's no explosion, no fiery heat and color, yeah! It's just _there_, and not even nice to look at either, un!"

With a groan, Chaos noticed that people had begun to crowd around the two who criticized the statue openly. "Guys, _come on."_

"Shut up for a second, brat," Sasori grumbled. He and Deidara continued to point out flaws and judge the artist.

"Oh for fucks sake," she said. She walked up to the shortest of the Akatsuki—though, they're still taller than her—and grabbed a handful of their hair, yanking them away from the statue. Deidara let out a a noise of discontent as he tried to pull Chaos's fingers out of his bright yellow strands, whereas Sasori was unaffected and continued his speech on art as she pulled them away. The crowd was full of murmurs, which Chaos ignored. She didn't let go of them until they entered the next store, which happened to be Journey's.

"You know, I think that was the first time they agreed on something," Kisame said, looking at a pair of DC's. Chaos rolled her eyes and ignored the glare Deidara gave her, instead going off into the store to look at the shoes. The Akatsuki spread out, Konan and Chaos on one side of the store, the boys on the other. Once they had all picked out a pair of shoes and bought them, they left the store, more bags in their hands. They were walking through the crowd when a voice yelled out, freezing Chaos in her tracks.

"Oh my God, is that Anna? It is! Anna, over here!" the voice yelled, catching _everyone's _attention. Chaos froze, mouth hanging open slightly as she thought over her chances of being able to outrun the girl, who was currently making her way through the crowd to her. Sadly, she hadn't done anything physical since she graduated high school, so she doubted that she could possibly break out into a sprint.

A hand made its way onto her shoulder and forced her to face the girl, who was smiling rather brightly. Chaos ignored the instinct to groan and forced a small smile onto her face as well. Behind her, the Akatsuki watched with confused faces as the girl before them continued to fangirl over the short pinkette.

"Oh, uh, hi Alex. It's been a while."

"Oh my God, it's been so long! I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Oh, I bet you did! Still as short as ever, huh? I'm gonna guess you haven't even signed up for college classes yet, have you? Are you still going by that weird nickname 'Chaos'? How's Brise? Is she still doing the model thing? That's our Brise for you!"

Chaos glanced back at the group and mouthed "help me" before being forced back into the conversation.

"I should come over soon! It'd be just like in high school, you know! I'm free this weekend, so I'll make sure to stop by! Oh, who are they?" she left the confused shortie and went straight for, much to everyone's humor, Itachi. The black haired girl stared up at him happily, flashing a bright smile and batting her eyelashes. To the trained eye, you could tell that Alex was trying to make her chest look bigger and see that she had pulled down her tank top slightly. Chaos nearly blanched when she realized Alex was trying to _flirt_ with Itachi.

Only one person got to flirt with Itachi, and that was going to Chaos.

One day. Maybe.

"It's so nice to meet you. My name is Alex. What's your name? Anna didn't tell me she had so many friends."

Chaos face palmed.

Itachi stared blankly at the girl, not even bothering to answer the question she had asked him. After a couple minutes passed, Alex made a dumbfounded face.

"What's wrong? Are you mute? Or are you just not into girls? Are you not one of Anna's friends? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm just curious."

It took a minute for her words to settle in. Everyone's jaw dropped, all staring at her in disbelief for a second before bursting out into laughter. Itachi glared darkly at her, making her head drop to the side as if asking what she did. Hidan was the first to speak.

"I always knew the fucking prick was gay!" he laughed, setting a hand on his knee to keep him upright. Pein tried to make it seem like he was annoyed by all of this, but you could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter. Konan giggled slightly while Kakuzu chuckled loudly. Deidara was full out laughing, using Chaos's shoulder for support while she used her knee's, copying Hidan's posture. Sasori was laughing and making snide remarks, asking when Itachi had planned on coming out of the closet. Kisame was trying to control his laughter, but he failed miserably, resting his arms on Itachi's shoulder with his head resting on them, much to Itachi's annoyance.

Chaos wiped the tears out of her eyes and rested a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure he isn't gay. Maybe your charm just wore off." Alex made an 'o' shape with her mouth before a pink dust covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—uh, sorry!" she squeaked. Itachi rolled his eyes before turning away, kicking Hidan in the shin as he passed him. Once he wasn't there, her demeanor changed. "So, about me coming over?"

Chaos sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her neck while trying to think up an excuse as to why she couldn't. "Well, um, you can't. I already have all of them plus two staying over, so there wouldn't be any space. Maybe next time." Before Alex could say anything, she picked up her bags and flashed a hesitant smile. "Okay, by! It was good to see you!" and the group disappeared quickly.

Alex blinked.

"That was weird."

_**/**_

_**Fun Fact: Chaos and Brise have been living together for nearly a year. Chaos moved out when she was eighteen and Brise's parents allowed her to live with Chaos when she was seventeen.**_

_**QOTC: what's your favorite school subject? I mean basics, like math, language, history, etc. Mine is language arts just because I have the most amazing teacher for it lmao.**_

_This chapter is short because I've never cared for reading the "Akatsuki are in the mall!" type things, unless something got blown up. I kind of just pulled Alex out of my ass. I only threw her in to make it longer. She'll probably come into play again so she doesn't seem too random though, and so will Vincent because I love him._

_Anyways, leave your answers to the question in your review! I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it's really short._

_**-Chaos **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Enjoy.**_

_**/ / /**_

The group had piled in Chaos's Tahoe, a mess of bags at their feet. Chaos pulled out of the parking space and started on the way home when she was bombarded with questions.

"Who was that?"

"Why didn't you let us kill her? It was obvious that you don't like her."

"Who the fuck is 'God'?"

"What's college, yeah?"

"Why did she assume I was mute?"

Chaos laughed a little at Itachi's question. She turned down the stereo, basically telling Green Day to be quiet, before answering their questions.

"That was Alex. She was in dance with me but got kicked off because she didn't know how to do anything but lie and whine. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want her to die. She can be pretty fun to be around…sometimes. Plus, I'd rather not end up in jail for letting murderers loose on some chick.

"God is one of the main religious icons in this world. A good seventy percent or so of the American population believe in Him. The rest are atheists, agnostics, Buddhists, and more. America is known for allowing everyone to believe in what they want to. It's pretty awesome.

"In our world, you go to school for twelve years to learn the fundamentals and then you have the choice of going to college to help you make a career and be successful in life. I'm going to college one day…probably.

"Usually, when she flirts with guys, they respond in some way. She flirts with a guy, dates the guy for a while, and then dumps him to date someone else. She was probably really confused when you didn't show interest. By the way," she turned to look at Itachi while at a red light. "Thank you for not showing interest. I think I would've barfed if you did." The car laughed and Itachi smirked slightly. Chaos giggled and turned to face the road, pressing on the gas pedal.

"So, what should we have for dinner tonight?" she asked, turning onto the interstate.

"I want the shit we had for lunch," Hidan hollered from the very back, only his eyes visible over the back seats. Most of them nodded in agreement, others choosing to remain silent. Chaos smiled.

"Gotcha. Pizza it is."

x x x

"Honey, I'm home!"

The Akatsuki turned towards the front door, where Brise stood, shaking off her umbrella. About an hour after the Akatsuki and Chaos had arrived home, a loud thunderstorm broke through their area, leaving Tobi hiding under the kitchen table. Now he sat playing Pokémon with headphones in. While he sat listening to Pandora, Itachi was a step closer to having her phone figured out, now tapping in and out of various icons to see what they are. Kisame and Hidan had fallen asleep and Deidara was messing around on the laptop. Konan and Pein were talking quietly, most likely discussing ways to get back. Kakuzu and Sasori had torn apart the book shelves looking for a book that entertained them, Sasori's about philosophy and Kakuzu's about the human body. They'd switched books already, sharing similar interest in Chaos's library. Zetsu was tending to Derek, Chaos's cactus, who he had insisted on bringing inside when the storm ripped through. Chaos was in the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast.

The door that leads to the kitchen and dining room flew open and a flash of pink was seen as Chaos tackled Brise to the floor. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around the taller's neck and began to smother her, saying things like "Oh, how I've missed you~".

"Can't…breathe…"

Chaos giggled and released her hold on the girl, sitting back on the floor. She tucked a strand of light pink hair behind her ear, smiling brightly as Brise picked herself up off the ground.

"So how was the shoot?" Chaos asked, accepting the outstretched hand of her best friend. The two both stood from the ground and flopped onto an open space on the couch, facing each other.

"It was alright. I'm supposed to be getting the check sometime next week, so that's good. How did shopping go?" Brise laughed at the face that Chaos made.

"I had to literally drag the artists away from the crummy statue in the intersection. Also, I'm not allowed back in Victoria's Secret because Hidan tried to buy me lingerie…and we're having pizza tonight."

Brise blinked. She looked towards Hidan, who had woken up when Chaos displayed her love, and sent him a death glare. Hidan frowned, confused as to why so much hate was directed at him when he just woke up.

"Listen up, you piece of shit," she said, causing Hidan's eyebrows to shoot up, "No one is allowed to see Chaos half naked except me. And whoever she marries. You know what? _Fuck that_. Only me. Not you. Not your bitch ass. I don't care if you are in my top ten favorite anime characters; _no one_ screws with my Chaos. She is _my_ best friend, and I will protect her from bitch-asses like you. Am I understood?"

Hidan cocked an eyebrow at her. "Whatever, bitch."

Brise's eye twitched, but other than that, she remained silent. A silence stretched throughout the living room, the group remaining quiet as they awaited the upcoming destruction.

Chaos blinked, clapping her hands together to catch everyone's attention. "Now that Brise has unleashed the fact that she's over-protective, how about we order some pizzas?"

x x x

"So," Chaos said, picking a pepperoni off of her pizza. "Any idea on how to get back? Or are you guys just gonna eat me out of house and home for as long as you can?"

A few laughed while others picked at their food. A few had chosen salads instead, regarding the greasy food with a look of distaste. She couldn't necessarily blame them; they're supposed to be ninja's, in top condition. Pizza didn't sound or look like a healthy snack to them.

Pein looked up from his plate. "We have a few ideas. They might not work, though. It'll take a while to get everything planned and ready, so please let us stay until then." Chaos smiled at him. Even if he was a total badass, at least he had manners. She always thought he'd be the best when it came to situations like this.

"Of course. What kind of Naruto fan would I be if I kicked you all the curb? Plus, I'm pretty sure it's against the rules of being an American if I let a bunch of criminals loose. It'd be horrible if they banned me from eating bacon for breaking one of the American rules." Brise laughed a bit at the end. The others quirked an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow? I have a couple weeks off, so we could go to the Water Park," Brise said, reaching for another slice of pizza. Chaos made a face at the idea.

"I thought about that but decided it'd be a bad idea. There's so many people there all the time, and I want the criminals to get used to being in public places so they don't accidentally kill a life guard."

"What if it wasn't an accident?"

"Shut up Sasori."

He threw her the middle finger, pushing off the wall and opening the door to the living room. When the door was closed, Chaos whispered, "Looks like it's someone's time of the month."

"Fuck you, brat."

The Akatsuki cracked up, along with Brise and Chaos. Chaos rested her head against the table as she laughed, replaying what she said over in her head. Brise leaned on Deidara to hold herself up and Deidara leaned on her as well, all while laughter rang through their bodies. Hidan all but fell out of his chair, pounding his fist against the floor (okay, it wasn't _that_ funny). Kakuzu was more contained, yet he still laughed. Konan covered her mouth to hide her giggles and Pein kept his mouth in a tight line, determined not to laugh. Kisame was leaning on Itachi the way he had in the mall, loud laughter ripping through him. Itachi cracked a small smile, but otherwise didn't say anything.

Tobi looked around confused as the laughter around him started to die down. "Time of the month for what?"

And it started back up again.

x x x

"When we were little, Chaos would come over and hide my parent's shoes because she loved hearing them cuss when they were late for work and couldn't find them," Brise said, leaning back in the couch as she braided parts of Deidara's hair. Some of the Akatsuki members looked at Chaos weirdly, who simply shrugged.

"I thought cussing was the shit back then. It cracked me up."

Deidara laughed. "What about Brise? Did she do any weird shit when she was little, yeah?"

Chaos smiled and Brise groaned. "When we were fifteen and sixteen, me and a few friends threw a huge party with non-alcoholic drinks but said they were. Everyone faked being drunk and Brise went as far and tripping over everything and 'accidentally' touching a few guys butts and basically making herself look like an idiotic slut. At the end of the night, we announced that they were all dumbasses, and I swear half the school didn't show up for school the next day because they were so embarrassed." Brise's face burned a bright red and her lips were pressed together as she looked away from everyone's gaze, especially Deidara who looked at her like she was a weirdo. Chaos felt great, knowing that she had embarrassed her in front of her favorite artist.

After her face died down, Brise turned towards Chaos, a wide grin on her face. "Do you remember how you got your nickname?"

A look of recognition lit up Chaos's face as well as a large grin. "Oh my God. Best. Day. Ever."

Brise laughed at the confused looks on the Akatsuki's face. Well, some of them. Pein and Konan had already turned in for the night, and once the storm died down, Zetsu had gone outside to tend to the roses. They put Tobi's air mattress in the dining room so he could sleep without being woken up by them. Itachi tried to go upstairs but was carried back down by Kisame, much to his annoyance. Kakuzu was sitting in the office reading, leaving Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Brise, and Chaos in the living room. The latter two were telling stories from their past, the room illuminated by the paused screen of the TV.

"When she was in eleventh grade, her chemistry teacher said he didn't trust her with the lighter and got her partner to light the hot plate. She wanted to prove him wrong and talked her partner into letting her have the lighter and, long story short…"

"She lit a table on fire."

The room got quiet as the Akatsuki turned to look at her. Even Sasori looked up from his book to give her a 'are you serious' look. Chaos blinked innocently, cocking her head to the side slightly. The only one that didn't look like they were about to face palm was Deidara, who was snickering.

"What? You can't tell me you guys haven't lit something on fire before," she said, holding her hands up. Some of them rolled their eyes and laughed a bit, while others shook their heads in aspiration.

Deidara looked like he found his new best friend.

"You're not as bad as I thought, un." Chaos blinked at him.

"You're worse than I thought."

The group laughed at Deidara's annoyed expression. Brise smiled and brushed her fingers through Deidara's hair, gaining his attention.

"I still think you're awesome."

Chaos gagged. "Please take the love fest somewhere else. You're going to make Itachi sick." Itachi looked up from Chaos's phone, eyebrow lifted at the mention of his name. Chaos laughed before flopping back to lie across Itachi and Kisame's laps, arm thrown over her eyes. "You know, I thought it was going to be really annoying and hectic having you guys here. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys in the anime and manga, I just couldn't imagine living with you. But, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be. I didn't expect it to turn out like one of those "Into the Real World" fanfictions. Hell, I was expecting for none of you to put up with my shit and kill me before the second day. It's been pretty stressful, but I think I could get used to it."

…

"Stop getting fucking mushy on us, bitch."

_**/ / /**_

_**Fun Fact: Chaos once went a month without talking to Brise because she broke laptop and phone at the same time.**_

_**QOTC: what's your favorite extra circular subject? I have three (oops) dance, choir, and art have always been a favorite. **_

_I don't know if any of you care, but it you wanted to know what I look like my instagram username is farrarah ? I like to know what the people who write the stories I read look like and I like to think I'm not the only one that weird ugh plus if you tell me to write I usually do because I'm a push over oOPS *sweatdrop emoji* _

_Plus, it'd be really cool to meet some of you guys c:_

_-Chaos _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Join the cult of Itachi worshippers**_

_**I do not own Itachi's booty yet stop rubbing it in**_

_**/ / /**_

"Good morning, my loves."

The group mumbled a response, watching as the short haired girl walked into the kitchen. It had officially passed the one week mark, and the Akatsuki seemed to be settling in. She made her way to the coffee pot and pulled a mug down from the cupboard, filling the glass with the black liquid. She leaned against the counter top, scanning her eyes over the group. She quirked an eyebrow when she didn't see Chaos, even though Itachi and Kisame were already stationed at the dining table, Itachi drinking tea and Kisame drinking coffee.

"Where's Chaos?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Everyone looked up from their spots in the dining room/kitchen, scanning their eyes around the room in an attempt to find the short blonde. When she wasn't spotted, they looked back at Brise and shrugged. With furrowed eyebrows, Brise did a quick head count, only making her eyebrows dig further. "Where's Deidara-"

"Hey guys, yeah," Deidara said, walking into the kitchen, stretching his arms behind his head. Brise blinked, a surprised look taking over her face. The Akatsuki mirrored her expression, taking in the appearance of their bomber.

"Um..."

"...Should we tell him?"

"It's his fault for not looking in the mirror before coming downstairs."

Deidara tilted his head to the side, confused about what they were talking about. He walked over to the microwave and peered into the glass, staring at his reflection that was barely visible.

Well, it was visible enough for him to see all the doodles on his face.

All across the tan skin were drawings in what appeared to be black sharpie. He had hearts in a line underneath his left eye and on his right were "I'm" right under his eyebrow, "Not" on his eyelid, and "Gay" underneath his eye, making it look like it said "I'm Gay" when he had his eyes opened. His nose was transformed into a...male part, and his lips had a duck connected to it, giving off the impression of "duck lips".

While Deidara fumed with anger, Brise lost it.

"Holy fucking shit, this is the best thing she's ever done," she said, setting her cup to the side quickly so she wouldn't spill it. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as loud laughter ripped through her body, which seemed to cause the more emotional members to follow her example. The quieter ones chuckled or smiled in humor, inwardly laughing at the blonde's misfortune.

"Who the fuck did this, hmm?! Tell me now, or I'll blow you all to fucking bits, un! TELL ME, NOW, YEAH!"

"Calm yourself, dick nose," Chaos said, pushing the kitchen door open. She tossed something to him which he easily caught, holding up a black sharpie. "It's revenge for making me have to see your face all the time. If you ask me, it's an improvement."

Deidara went to stab Chaos with the sharpie, but stopped when a hand landed on his bicep. He looked back and found a pair of steel blue eyes. Brise's other hand rose and took the sharpie out of his fingers, easily manipulating the slackened grip.

"Let's go get that shit off your face. Come on," she said, dropping his hand and tucking the sharpie into her back pocket. He followed after her as if in a trance.

The group stared at the two retreat, Chaos lifting an eyebrow.

"Better not get her pregnant, dick nose."

x x x

Brise pointed to the toilet seat, slamming down the kid before walking towards the sink. Deidara sat on the lid and watched her rummage through drawers, pulling out a face cloth and some face wash.

"Bad part, it'll take a while to get all the sharpie off. Good part, you'll smell like strawberries when I'm done." She ran the face cloth under warm water, not seeing Deidara's cringe.

When she was finished getting the face cloth wet, she set it on the counter and grabbed the face wash. She pulled a clip from the drawer and pinned back his bangs, pushing his head back slightly so she didn't have to squat to do it. She put the face wash on his face, backing up once all of the tanned skin was covered. She washed her hands and lifted herself on to the counter, checking the time on her phone.

"In about ten minutes you'll be able to wash off the face wash and then I'll have to get whatever sharpie was left behind. Okay?" he nodded. His eyebrow was still creased in anger, but he didn't seem as annoyed as he was.

"Why does she have to be such a moody bitch all the time, yeah? It's annoying as hell, hmm," he huffed, crossing his arms. Brise smiled thinly, resting her head against the mirror.

"You know you love it."

"Not really, yeah."

Brise laughed lightly. "I guess she's always been like that. Fun to be around one moment, an asshole the next. I don't know as much about it as Vincent, but I do know that she hates talking about emotions, so she chooses to switch between the two. It makes her feel awkward and she'll try to get out of it any way she can. It actually took her a lot just to tell you guys how much she enjoyed having you around last week. She only ever shows anger and happiness, and I don't know why. I think it has something to do with her parents, but I'll need a miracle to find out. I guess what I'm trying to say is…oh shit, what were we talking about again?"

Deidara blinked, cerulean blue eyes staring at her. Her hair was slightly messy, short strands all over the place, but it still worked. Her tee shirt and shorts were loose, hiding her model body, but he didn't care. Her face was a slight pink, embarrassed that she let herself trail off like that. She looked at the other end of the room, away from him, eyes focused on the wall while trying to get her face to cool down.

"Uh…"

"…"

"…Can I get this shit off my face now, un?"

x x x

"So…what are we doing?"

"That, my fishy friend, is a good question," Chaos said, patting him on the shoulder. She turned towards Brise, who was currently stretching. "What are we doing?"

Brise rolled her eyes and bent down to touch the bottoms of her tennis shoes. "I figured they'd want a little time out of the house. Plus, what's better than running? Especially since the track looks so nice now~!"

"Where's Leader-sama, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi?" Kisame asked, a look of confusion on his face. Brise slapped her forehead.

"Zetsu said he didn't want to see a bunch of sweating weirdo's, I don't think I have the patience to deal with Tobi today, and Pein and Konan are watching the house. I think they're just using the day to sleep, though." she shook her head, short black hair moving slightly. "I don't get why they wouldn't want to come. Working out is fun, and working out with your friends is even better~!"

Chaos blinked before turning away, muttering "health freak" under her breath. She looked at her athletic shorts, tee shirt, and tennis shoes, recognition dawning on her. "That's why you made me wear this crap." Brise smiled.

"You're starting to get flabby. Coach would be mad."

Chaos stuck her tongue out. "Well it's a good thing I'll probably never see her again." She walked over to Kisame, who was betting with Kakuzu on who would make it around the track father than the other. She threw her arms around one of his, leaning on him. "Carry me."

Kisame blinked and looked down at Chaos, grinning and ruffling her hair. "Sorry kid, but I don't feel like losing fifty dollars today. Maybe later."

Chaos blinked. "Where'd you get fifty dollars?"

"Alright!" all attention turned towards Brise, who was currently standing next to Deidara. She smiled at them and gestured towards the green painted track. "Since we don't let you out much, I thought it'd be a good idea to go for a run. You can train if you want, as long as it's nothing big and will draw attention to us. So uh…yeah. Have at it."

x x x

"Stop being lazy and set up the hurdles."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Shut up brat. You're too short for this anyways."

Chaos rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I've done it before. Now hurry up, before Brise see!"

He sighed before using his chakra strings to pull the hurdle from the side of the track. He set it on the track, dispersing his chakra strings and leaning against the bleachers. Since he didn't want to be active, he decided to sit in the stands and make fun of them. Chaos wanted to join him, but Brise carried her back down and forced her to exercise. So, after only three laps around the track, she decided it was time to mess around.

She smiled at him and got into her runners lung, ready to take off and jump the hurdle at the end of the 100 meter stretch. She started the countdown in her head, only able to get to three before someone stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

Chaos blinked and dropped her knee, turning to look behind her. _Ah, it's just Mr. Tall, Dark, and Weasely._ She smiled at him and pointed towards the hurdle. "I'm going to jump that."

He arched a perfect eyebrow. His face was slightly glistened in sweat and strands of his hair were stuck to his neck, making it look like he was some kind of Greek god.

She mentally face palmed. _Oh right, he is._

"Are you sure you can make it?"

She let out an exasperated sound, leaning on her back so she could see him better. "Why does everyone doubt me?!"

"You are pretty fucking short."

"Shut up, q-tip."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

She lifted herself up onto her elbows, turning to give Hidan a weird look. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he grinned before shrugging.

"No fucking idea."

She dropped back onto the track.

She pulled herself back up a few minutes later, returning to her runner's lung. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to jump this. I'll prove to all you bitches that short people can do shit you fucking trees can do, too."

She started the count down from five, springing into a sprint as soon as she said one. She ran the 100 meter, getting ready to take off from her left leg and into her hurdling position. She made it over, a happy look making its way onto her face. She heard a few cheers come from behind her, the guys probably slightly shocked that she actually made it.

She went to land, touching her right foot to the track. Suddenly, a pain erupted from her ankle and a sickening crack filled the area, followed by a chocked scream coming from her. She fell forward, face and palms colliding with the rough material of the track. Pain ran through her leg, especially at her ankle. Her breathing was rushed as she pushed herself up; trying to turn so she could get a good look at the damage. She stopped when she saw the true extent of the injury, turning away quickly so she wouldn't puke at the sight of her bone poking through her skin.

**/ / /**

**IT'S STILL TECHNICALLY WEDNESDAY SO**

**I should probably stop setting dates because I usually end up not being ready :/ oOPS**

**It's late and I'm exhausted so none of the usual is going in this A/N :C **

**This chapter was kind of dumb and one of those 'to get from point a to point b' kind of chapter. It leads into something else that I'm hoping you guys will like though!**

**I don't really know what to say so um I love you all and I hope youre having a good school year so far! Mines been tiring but fun so I'm happy about that c: **

**-Chaos **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh, how wonderful it'd be to own the booty.**_

_**Enjoy this shitty fanfic c;**_

_**/ / /**_

Brise let out an airy breath, running her hand over her face. The idea of Chaos in pain made her stomach churn painfully.

After having Itachi ride with Chaos to the hospital in the ambulance, Brise and the others went back to the house to pick up Pein, Konan, and Tobi. They left Zetsu in charge of the house, mainly because Brise was worried that the doctors would try to 'help' him with his plant problem. They already had to lie to the paramedics and say Kisame was in costume.

When the group pushed open the hospital doors, Brise scanned the waiting room until her eyes landed on Itachi. "Itachi!" the ravens head snapped towards the group, dark eyes landing on Brise. He stood from the chair and made his way towards Brise, sighing lightly.

"She's still in surgery."

Brise took an unsteady breath. "Yeah, I figured. Did they give you any papers to fill out?" he nodded and passed her over the clipboard, eyes grazing over the little bits of information that were filled in. The group took a seat in the waiting room, Pein and Deidara sitting next to Brise. She briefed him on what their surrounding was and how things here were handled while she filled out the paper work. Deidara leaned his shoulder against hers slightly, watching her as she filled in the blanks. He could feel the stress and guilt radiating off her, in turn making him feel agitated. Everything seemed so much more annoying, like the bright glow of the hospital, the smell that hung to the room like skin, the sound of Tobi's breathing…

"Are you here with 'Chaos'?"

Brise looked up from the papers, starring at the man in front of her. He was dressed in scrubs, a soft blue color. He seemed late twenties and had dark hair with matching eyes. He was tall, maybe 6'1. He stared at Brise as she walked forward, dark eyes holding a bit too much interest. Deidara frowned, standing up and quickly following after Brise. He stood next to her and crossed his arms, cerulean blue eyes glaring at the doctor. With a sigh, the doctor finally lifted his eyes and addressed the group.

"We went with a boot instead of a cast so she'll have easier mobility. She'll have to come back in a couple weeks to get the stitches out. In six weeks, she should be able to get the boot off. With crutches, she will be able to get around, but it'll take some getting used to."

Brise let out a breath of relief. She ran a hand over her face. "Thank God. Can we see her?"

"She's asleep now, but you can if you want."

After receiving the room number, Brise motioned for the group to follow her towards the elevator. They squeezed in, scowling and shoving each other as they traveled to the third floor. When the doors opened, Pein pushed the others out of his way and began walking down the hall, taking back his role as the group leader.

There was only one problem.

"Um, Pein," Brise called, watching the ginger walk down the hall with purpose. He turned back to see the group standing in front of the elevator. Pein looked at Konan, was was face palming at his actions.

"What?"

Brise pressed her lips together to hide her laughter before saying. "Her room is right there." She pointed toward the first room in the hall. Pein blinked before growling lowly, a sign to the Akatsuki to not speak of this situation again. The others filed into the hospital room behind Brise, closing the door behind them. Konan waited for Pein as he made his way back towards the room. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets while he scowled.

"How bad was it?"

"Oh, it wasn't bad at all. In fact, you looked very leader-ish," she said, voice laced with sarcasm. He glared at her while she smiled.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, allowing Pein to step through first. She followed him, letting the thick, white painted door fall shut behind her. The starch white room looked odd with the Akatsuki in it. Aside from the group and a few machines, the room is bare. The tile is starch white with specks of gray. The walls are an off-white color and everything else is a grey color. It was dreary in the room, dull.

Pein glanced around, noticing all five chairs next to the bed were taken up. He fixates his glare on Hidan, who scowls and stands. Hidan moves to the other wall, leaning against it and staring the hospital bed. The others next to him do the same. Brise sat on the side of the bed, legs criss-crossed as she brushed strands of pink hair out of Chaos's face.

She looked tired.

Glancing at her now, the group could see how the miracle of make-up worked for Chaos. The normal energetic and happy look she usually wore was wiped away by the nurses and pain. Her skin was a bit paler than usual, making the dark bags underneath her eyes more pronounced. Her eyelids were a light purple color, making them look bruised. They guessed she usually had the dark skin covered, because they'd never noticed before. Her lips were pale, whatever false color they had earlier gone. Her pale pink hair was pulled back into a bun, some of the shorter pieces of her bangs left out to sweep across her forehead. The bright blue hospital gown was huge, making her look small and washed out. Her leg was held into the air, a bulky boot encasing it. The black plastic wound around the sides of her ankle and connected with Velcro. The bottom was curved outwards, thin at the toes and heel and thick in the middle of her foot. Her toes stuck out at the end, pastel pink nails catching the light.

"It's official," Brise said with a thin smile. "No more sports for Chaos."

The group laughed bitterly. Just then, the door opened and Tobi skipped in, holding at least ten lollipops in his hands. The watched him skid to a stop and sit on the side of Chaos's hospital bed and start sticking them on her. After placing one behind each ear and through her bun, Brise snapped out of it.

"Tobi, where have you been?" she hadn't seen him leave the group. Hell, she didn't think anyone saw him leave the group.

An orange mask turned towards her. A red eye flashed and, for the first time all week, Brise remembered that Tobi is not Tobi.

"Chaos was hurt and when Tobi gets hurt, lollipops make him feel better! A nice lady in the lobby gave Tobi them!" he rattled on, talking about nice ladies and lollipops. Brise lifted a hand to stop him, which it did.

"Why are you sticking them on Chaos?"

"Chaos doesn't look sweet right now, so Tobi decided to fix it."

Brise's lips parted to respond but she stopped when the body next to her moved.

"Fuck you too, Tobi."

Brise immediately flung at her, wrapping her arms around the girl. Chaos made a choking sound, hands gripping Brise's elbows as the black haired girl strangled her with love.

"Oh my God, I am so so sorry that I made you go to the track. I am so sorry I said you were getting flabby and that coach would be disappointed. I'll never make you run ever again. Never ever ever. I'll let you get as fat as you want and I won't say a single word, I promise. I am so sorry."

Chaos gagged. She looked towards Brise with wide eyes. "Really?!" Brise smiled and nodded. Chaos cheered, shoving Brise off her. She reached forward and lifted her leg out of the air, pointing to Itachi. "Come on weasel boy, we're celebrating!" he stared at her with an eyebrow cocked, a ghost of a smirk on his face. Chaos grabbed the IV and set her feet on the ground, waddling forward towards the door. She heard a gasp behind her and turned her head, seeing Konan and Brise staring at her with wide eyes. Konan's mouth was covered, and Brise looked like she just saw Chaos's panties.

Probably because she did.

"Oh shit bitch!" Chaos said, reaching back quickly to close the flap. She stood awkwardly, trying not to put too much weight on her ankle and trying to keep the back of the gown closed. The guys in the chairs as well as the ones standing were face palming, done with Chaos.

Sasori shifted. "Well today's been eventful."

_**/ / /**_

_**Fun Fact: Brise's full name is Rushell Brise Williams.**_

_**QOTC: what are your three favorite animes? Mine are: Kuroshitsuji/Tokyo Ghoul, Durarara!, and D. Gray-man. Naruto is number five on my list **___

_Short chapter but hey, it's 11-22-14 so that means four more days whoop whoop_

_-__**Chaos**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is a brand spanking new chapter for anyone who read the old chapters. It was so much fun to write this. I've really missed Chaos and Brise. Also, this story starts about mid July and follows time according to how much time passes in the chapters.**_

_**So, at this point, it's about early August. Just clearing this up for anyone that was confused.**_

_**I don't own Naruto, I only own Chaos and my hoe owns Brise. **_

/

"No bitch is gonna see my motherfucking coochie unless it's my husband or Channing Tatum, so get the fuck out of my bathroom."

Brise stared at Chaos who was pointing at the door while trying to keep her towel up and weight off her ankle. Brise was annoyed, to say the least.

Chaos always had trouble when it came to accepting help from others. Now that she had a broken ankle and had to lug around a heavy boot as well, it was hard for her to realize that she was going to have to adjust and accept that she can't do things alone. Kisame had to carry her up the stairs the night before and she slept in her shorts and tee shirt from the yesterday because she wouldn't let anyone help her change and she couldn't do it herself. And, because of her boot, it was near impossible for her to be able to stand up in the shower without some ones help.

Brise, being the caring and loving best friend she is, offered to help her out until she gets the boot taken off. But Chaos is a "moody bitch who would rather stink than be caught in the fucking nude" (Hidan's words, not hers).

"I can't believe you really just said coochie," Brise deadpanned, resting a hand over her eyes. Chaos huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's how you know I'm serious."

"Is she still refusing to let you help her take a shower?" Sasori asked from inside Chaos's bedroom. Most of the guys had gathered in there, taking amusement in hearing the two girls fight with each other. Chaos was just happy that the door was shut; because she was sure she looked pretty damn pitiful.

"Shut the fuck up, toothpick. Would you be cool with Deidara seeing your dick? Didn't fucking think so."

Brise put a hand over her eyes before sighing and and hopping up on the bathroom counter. She pulled her phone out and started typing something in, making Chaos curious as to what she was doing.

"Hey. What are you doing? Hey. Hey Brise. Brise. What are you doing? Brise."

Brise shoved her phone in Chaos's face. Chaos backed up a bit, placing her hand on the phone to hold it steady. Her bicolor eyes grazed over the screen, reading the words printed there. On the screen was a how-to to take a bath with a boot on your ankle, instead of a shower. Taking a bath only required Brise helping her in and out, and Chaos figured she could cover herself up while that happened. After a moment, she let go of the phone and nodded her head.

"Seems easy enough."

x x x

"Brise," a voice called loudly from upstairs. The occupants of the room looked up, waiting to hear more. Brise had already made breakfast and cleaned up, and now the group watched the Law and Order SVU marathon that was on. A few minutes later, Chaos continued. "I… I think I'm stuck." The sound of water hitting tile followed after that, along with a muttered string of curse words. Brise facepalmed wile the group snickered at Chaos's misfortune. Brise kicked Deidara in the backside lightly to scoot him over. The blonde ran his hand through the small amount of a fishtail braid she was able to do before taking her spot when she stood up. The group watched her climb up the stairs and disappear into Chaos's room.

After a few minutes of silence, the room only filled with dialogue between Elliot and Olivia, the two main characters from Law and Order, a loud stream of profanities filtered through the air, making Tobi jump.

The rest of them called it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That fucking hurts, Brise! You're gonna make my fucking shoulder break! Fucking shit, stop pulling my arms like that!" the sound of water spilling onto tile and annoyed sounds came from Chaos's room, making the Akatsuki wonder what in the world they were doing.

"Honestly, how does someone as small as you get stuck in a huge ass bathtub? This is worse than the time Vincent left the toilet seat up and you fell in." a few members giggled slightly at that, Chaos's social status with them lowering as the seconds went by.

"You both promised to never speak of that again!"

"We lied."

"You bitches having fucking fun up there?" Hidan yelled. He was actually paying attention to the show, and seemed pretty annoyed with the girls yelling.

"Why yes Hidan, we are. Would you like to come join our bathroom party? It's only five dollars to get in," Chaos called, annoyance and sarcasm evident in her tone.

"So not worth it," Kakuzu mumbled, flipping the page in his book.

"That's actually a good idea. Someone come up here and help me pull Chaos out," Brise said. Chaos immediately yelled in disapproval, not liking the idea of any of the murderers seeing her in the nude. "Oh shush. Do you want to be stuck forever or what? Anyways, they can cover they're eyes."

After a few minutes, Chaos replied. "Fine. Anyone but Hidan, come help me." Hidan growled but otherwise didn't respond, too engrossed in the TV. Some of the members looked towards Konan, expecting her to get up and help them since she _was_ a girl. She held up her hands in a way to say "I'm out" before returning to her origami book Brise picked up for her.

When no one else made a move and no sound of someone walking met Chaos's ears, she groaned loudly. "Someone grow some balls and come help us." With a sigh, Itachi stood from the couch and made his way up the stairs, mumbling softly about how all of them needed to act mature.

He opened the door to Chaos's room, glancing towards the bathroom. The door was cracked slightly and a thin stream of yellow light filtered from it. He walked over and knocked on the door, signaling his presence to the girls.

Brise threw a dry towel over Chaos, much to the pinkette's disapproval. Chaos scowled, setting the one that had covered her previously to the side and tried to wrap the new one towel around her the best she could. She'd already drained the tub while she and Brise were trying to get her out, so she wouldn't have to worry about this towel getting soaked. She tucked the top corner in, securing the soft fabric. The door was pushed open slowly, Brise's way of telling Chaos she was coming in.

Chaos looked pretty pitiful, yet funny. Her wet hair stuck to her neck and shoulders, the color starting to fade out into her original color, a light blonde. Her face was a bit blotchy from washing it, but most of the color had started to fade out. With her leg propped up against the side of the tub and her other not even able to reach the tile floor, the scene was pretty funny. She kind of looked like a wet cat that had just been given a bath and was now pouting.

Brise and Itachi walked in, the latter having his eyes closed. With a huff, Chaos held out and her hands and waited for the two to grab them. Instead, Brise just leaned against the bathroom counter, telling Itachi when he was close enough. He grabbed a hold of her hands and in one fluid motion, pulled her out of the tub with ease. She let out a soft gasp and she fell forward, grabbing a hold of his biceps like her life depended on it. One of his hands rest on her shoulder blade while the other held onto her elbow, keeping her steady.

Her back popped as she tried to straighten it, using Itachi to help her. She groaned softly, pain flowing through her body as it tried to push away stiffness that filled it. She slowly found her footing, and kept on hand on Itachi's arm while the other moved to secure her towel. Her back still throbbed with a dull pain from being stuck in that position for so long, and her shoulders hurt from Brise's insensitive pulling.

Itachi was told he could open his eyes and he did so, glancing down at Chaos. She smiled softly up at him and he lifted an eyebrow elegantly. Brise pushed off the counter and the two helped Chaos in to her room, setting her in her desk chair. Itachi disappeared down the stairs and Brise turned towards Chaos's dresser to get her something to wear when Chaos stopped her.

"I want to go shopping."

Brise lifted an eyebrow and looked towards Chaos. "I thought you hated the mall?" Chaos scowled.

"I don't hate the _mall_. I hate the people _inside_ the mall," she corrected. "Anyways, that's not the kind of shopping I mean. I want to go grocery shopping."

Brise snorted. "Why would you want to go grocery shopping?"

"It'll give me something to do other than sit around the house," Chaos said, leaning into the chair. She looked towards the door before whispering, "Plus, I'm hoping I can get Itachi to come with me. Alone time with him would make me one happy camper." Brise laughed and threw a bra and pair of underwear and Chaos before opening another drawer.

"Jesus Chaos. If you think you can handle moving around so much, then you're good to go. I can't really stop you, can I?" Chaos grinned happily. Brise rolled her eyes and threw her a tank top and pair of yoga pants, Chaos's usual day wear. "Have fun getting dressed by yourself," Brise said, laughing as she left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Brise walked down the stairs, skipping the last step and walking over to her previous spot. Deidara goes to stand but stops when Brise lies across everyone the couch, rest her head in his lap. She grins up at him.

"Hello, oh blonde one. Fancy meeting you here," she said happily. He grinned and poked her in the cheek, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"We heard Chaos confess about being a happy Uchiha-loving camper, un. She's really bad at whispering, hm." Brise giggled.

"I know."

"Wassup, ass hats." The group turned to look towards Chaos's door at the top of the stairs, seeing her wobble out using her crutches. Brise was surprised she was able to get her pants on, let alone put on makeup, fix her hair, and make it through her doorway. Kisame stood to help her but stopped when Chaos pointed at him. "Not today, shark boy. I've got this." She used her crutches to lower herself the the ground, then shoved them until they reached the bottom. She basically scooted her way down the stairs, using the banister to pick herself up once she was done. She grinned happily while a few of the members snorted at her idiocy. "See, I'm not totally useless."

Deidara snorted. Chaos scowled at him before sticking her tongue out at him. "The minute I get this cast off I'm fighting you."

He grinned, accepting the challenge. "Bring it, bitch, yeah."

Brise sighed, resting a hand over her eyes. "She's never gonna get that cast off."

The house filled with laughter.

x x x

Chaos parked the Tahoe at the Alma Walmart, and looked around.

After assuring her best friend that she'd be fine to drive the five minutes to the Walmart, she and Itachi made it to their destination. It was slightly packed, but not too bad when you took into account the size of the store. Chaos opened her door and so did Itachi, the latter opening the door to the backseat and pulling out her crutches. She smiled brightly and thanked him, the two making their way into the store.

They enter the grocery store, hearing the familiar (well, for Chaos, it is) hum of life. She smiles slightly. She doesn't get out all that often anymore, much to her disappointment. Though she does hate most people in Arkansas, she can't deny the fact that there are some really nice and polite people. The two walk towards the carts, Itachi grabbing a wet wipe and cleaning off the handle before grabbing one. Chaos smiled and together the two walked down the aisles, Chaos letting Itachi pick out whatever he wanted.

"Sorry about their Japanese food section. There's not many people here who eat that stuff," Chaos apologized, glancing over the packaged sushi, Japanese soda's, and assorted kinds of candies. Itachi waved it off and gestured towards a bag of candy, asking if it was okay if he got it.

When Chaos said yes, he grabbed the bag off the shelf. He looked happy about it, but at the same time upset because he didn't like having her pay for everything. Chaos had to keep herself from attacking him in the middle of the store.

He's so cute.

They walked down the aisles, Chaos stopping in the drink aisle. Itachi looked back to see her glaring heavily at the Arizona Sweet Tea's that occupied the top shelf. Even without her boot, Chaos still had to climb the rows to reach them, which was now impossible. Itachi chuckled lowly, reaching over her to grab a can of the tea. He smirked slightly at her while she pouted, but her pout turned into a smirk in return. The two walked towards the cart, Itachi setting the tea in the cart. Chaos bumped her hip into his—actually, more like his upper thigh because of the height difference—and grinned at him.

"You know, you really are my favorite."

He snorted softly. Chaos laughed at the sound and walked behind him, using her crutches to keep up with him. They turned onto the aisle full of rice, grains, and bread when Chaos caught sight of a familiar brunette.

"Coach!" she says, grinning wildly as she wobbles over to the taller woman. Coach looks up, wide eyes landing on Chaos as a smile lights up across her face.

She's slightly taller than Chaos, about 5'1. Her straight hair goes past her shoulder blades and tumbles down her back, ending in the small of her back. She's pretty young, about twenty seven. She's wearing leggings and a tee shirt, along with a pair of tennis shoes. She doesn't wear makeup, giving of a subtle but natural glow. Her skin's slightly tanned, complimenting her light green eyes nicely. She resembles Lana Del Rey somehow, but Chaos can't seem to put a finger on it. Her real name is Constance Martin, but everyone always just calls her coach.

"Hey girl," she says, giving Chaos a hug. Chaos happily returns it, having missed her old dance coach. The two pull back and coach's head cocks to the side, staring intently at Itachi. He stares back blankly, no emotion showing on his features.

Coach whistles lowly. "Good job Chaos, you managed to land you a hot one."

Chaos chokes on her spit, coughing violently. Itachi looks a little surprised but quickly covers it up, returning to his blank face while Chaos sputters out an explanation.

"No, it's not like that—I mean, I wish it was but—what I mean is—he's not my boyfriend!" she stuttered out, face a cherry red. "He's just a friend that offered to help me pick up some groceries, I swear." It seems to hit coach that Chaos had a boot on her leg, and she snorts.

"And what'd you do this time?"

"Brise made me run," Chaos says with a face of disgusts. Coach nods in understanding, internally making fun of the small pinkette.

"And how's our giant doing?"

"I'm constantly worried she's going to have Blondie's babies."

Coach cocked her head to the side, not understanding who Blondie was. Her eyes flickered over to Itachi, who didn't seem the least confused, and actually a little amused. Her lips parted slightly. "Explain." She said slowly, looking back towards Chaos.

Chaos laughed. "We have a bunch of company right now. One of them, Blondie, makes Brise act like a teenage school girl from all those dumb love movies," Chaos says, holding back a snort at her coach's weirded-out expression. "Plus, he shares a room with her, so I'm constantly in momma-bear mode."

Coach raised an eyebrow. "That must be harder now."

Chaos groaned, leaning on one of her crutches. "You have no idea."

**/**

**Fun Fact: Kangaroos cannot jump backwards. Also, Chaos has always wanted to ride in the pouch of a kangaroo. **

**QotC: who's your favorite character I've introduced so far? Out of Chaos, Brise, Vincent, Alex, and Coach? My favorite is obviously Chaos, though Coach is modeled after my first ever dance coach, who moved to Oklahoma the year5 after I joined dance because she got married TToTT**

**Hey sorry I disappeared for a couple weeks. Been trying to keep up my grades and not murder my mom when she's asleep. We're also in the process of selling our house, and we're moving into our new one in February, so that's cool. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter the usual length because the last couple were lacking by, like, 600+ words, haha. Anyways, I love you guys and I hope you're enjoying holiday break! I have two semester tests to take tomorrow, and then I'm home free, haha. **

**I love you guys!**

**-Chaos**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I've rewritten this chapter so many times, I'm just done. It's boring and kills me. It's a "get from point A to point B" chapter and I fucking hate writing them, but it's necessary. **_

_**Also, No. 6 has fucking ruined me. So has AHS Freak Show, as well as the new Kuroshitsuji update. Plus Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Deadman Wonderland (I'm rewatching lmao). Fuck though. **_

_**Anways, try to enjoy this I guess ? ugh**_

_**/**_

The two checked out quickly after their conversation with Coach and loaded the groceries in the Tahoe before setting off. Chaos had a large smile plastered on her face after her little reunion, practically emitting happiness. Itachi seemed content with the atmosphere and allowed his face to turn into a less guarded, more relaxed look.

"So," he started, voice cutting off Marina and the Diamonds. "You _wish_ I was your boyfriend?" She could hear the smirk in his voice without even turning.

Chaos opens her mouth to retort but stopped after she registered what he said. Her cheeks dusted over with a light pink hue and she closed her mouth, pouting slightly. She thought over her response, not exactly knowing how to react to that. After a few minutes of opening and closing her mouth and rethinking, she settled for an old fashioned, "Shut up."

He chuckled lowly, the deep sound sending an involuntary shiver down her back. She grinned at the sound though, happy that she was able to make him laugh, even if it was at her own expense.

xxx

Chaos pushed open the front door, throwing a box of Cheez-Itz at a sleeping Brise. The box bounced off her head and landed on the floor, successfully waking up the raven haired girl. Her head popped up off the couch cushion, scrunched up expression on her face as she looked around with blury eyes.

Her eyes settled on Chaos and she glared at her, the arm hanging off the side of the couch, grabbing the Cheez-Itz slowly and hugging them to her chest as she flipped around to face the couch, falling back asleep. The group watched with amusement and Chaos cocked her head to the side, shaking her head slightly.

"Yo, bitchachos," she said, walking over to the recliner and settling in. "If you want to eat, go bring in the groceries." A few of them stood up and walked out the door, returning seconds later with groceries draped over their arms. The door closed after the last ninja filed in and Chaos told them where to put the food via yelling. She settled into the chair, watching the TV with slight interest. She tossed her phone over to Sasori for a change, allowing him to learn how to manipulate the device.

The group was quiet, settling into their own little activity to keep them busy. Law and Order SVU was on screen again due to the fact that it had marathons all the damn time and a few of them were engrossed in it, mainly Hidan. Pein and Konan were slent for once, the gingers eyes focused on the TV screen while Konan folded Chaos a new bookmark. Itachi flipped through pages of 50 True Tales of Horror, stopping every now and then to watch a few minutes of the show. Kakuzu was reading, Kisame was sleeping at the end of the couch that Brise had claimed, and Deidara was going through the laptops iTunes, listening through the head phones Brise probably gave him. Tobi found Chaos's old DS and was switching off between Pokémon and Legend of Zelda, and Zetsu was probably sleeping somewhere or outside. Chaos felt kinda bad for keeping him cooped up in the house and decided that she'd take him to the water parks trail one day and let do whatever he does (plus Zetsu bonding would be rad as fuck).

She curled into herself recliner the chair and leaning back. She closed her eyes, hiding the blue and green orbs behind pale eyelids. Her breathing slowed to a steady pace as she fell asleep, letting any stress fade away.

xxx

"I love naps," Brise said tiredly, yawning into her elbow. She blinked, trying to rid her eyes of the blurriness and turned her torso slightly, seeing as someone was sitting on her butt. She looked behind her and saw a blob of blonde, which made her smile tiredly. "Good morning sunshine. Having fun?" Deidara took out one the the headphones and smiled at her slightly.

"You guys have some pretty good music on here, yeah."

Brise smiled and laid back down. "Hell yeah we do." A comfortable silence settled between the two before the feeling of something hard colliding with her back made her turn around quickly. She looked at the small of her back where Chaos's phone sat and then to Sasori, who wore a bored expression. "What?"

"It shut off."

"Then charge it."

"What?"

With a groan, Brise dropped back down to the couch cushion. "That's right. You don't have phones and shit in your world. Why must you be so difficult?" She wiggled her butt from under Deidara, telling him to get off. She slid her legs over the side of the couch, careful to not wake the sleeping shark her feet had previously been on. She grabbed the phone and stood, rubbing the back of her neck as she walked up the stairway. She noticed the blonde blob take her spot and scowled slightly. After plugging in Chaos's phone, she made her way back downstairs and took the open seat next to Konan. She leaned her head on the bluette, sighing softly.

"So, anything special you guys wanna do?" She asked, looking over at Pein and Konan. They shared a look before Pein spoke.

"We were planning to have a meeting once Chaos and you woke up. If you two would like, you may join us."

Brise thought about it before shaking her head. "No, we're good. It's your business, not ours. I'll wake Chaos up so you guys can talk."

He nodded his thanks and Brise stood up, walking over to Chaos's recliner. She belly flopped on the girl, successfully waking her up. Chaps hissed in pain and turned towards Brise, casting her a confused look. Brise grinned and rested her chin on the smaller girls shoulder.

"They wanted to have a meeting and asked if I could wake you up. We're just gonna chill in your room until they're done, since it's their business and all," Brise said, slowly backing up and standing. Chaos was silent for a minute before she nodded, straightening her legs. She stood up and yawned in a very unattractive manner, stretching her arms back behind her head. The Akatsuki that had previously been asleep were slowly being awakened by the other members.

Chaos walked over to Kisame and latched onto his (now standing) form, burying her face in his chest. "You should carry me upstairs because I am very tired and don't want to walk." He chuckled softly, the sleepiness not completely gone.

"Not today, kid," Kisame said, ruffling her hair slightly. She pouts, unhooking herself from him and starting towards the stairs. "Kay. Have fun with your meeting. Don't break anything and don't plan a mass murder while we're gone." She waddled her way up the stairs, being closely followed by Brise, who smiled at the group as she disappeared from view. The group shuffled into the kitchen, filling in the chairs around the kitchen table, some pulling up chairs from the island.

After about thirty minutes of gathering information about the world they were now in, Hidan pipped up.

"So what are we gonna do with the bitches when we leave?"

The group turned to look at him, a few agreeing, also curious. Pein crossed his fingers, resting them over his lips. "When we find a way back, we will ask them if they would like to come with us. I don't want them to be forcefully torn from their lives here, nor do I want them deciding to go then being unhappy with their choice. We also need to think about the chance that their bodies cannot handle the effects of jutsu's, seeing as they are not ninjas or even civilians from us world. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but it appears that they do not have chakra," he says, eyes looking over all the members faces. Their expressions changed through his mini-speech, starting out slightly annoyed before turning into thoughtful and (for the more emotional) worry-filled.

"But if you think, do you really believe that the girls wouldn't like to see our world? They seem pretty interested in it," Kisame said.

"We could always test how they'll be effected by jutsu's, with their permission, of course," Itachi suggests. Pein nods slowly.

"That is true. If they do wish to come with us, then we can see how it effects them." He sends a sharp glare at those who sit around the table. "We will not mention this to them until we know our next actions. We will not guilt them into joining us, either. Do I make myself clear?"

The members nodded.

xxx

"My roots are coming in again," Chaos said, hands moving to part her hair. "I'm bored of pink hair anyways. I'll just go back to blonde. What do you think?" She turns to Brise, who was laying on her bed reading. Brise looks up at her boredly.

"Do whatever," Brise said, returning to her book. Chaos pouts and walks over to the bed, laying next to Brise. After a few moments, she notices the girls eyes haven't moved from the same spot and furrows her brows.

"What are you thinking about?"

Brise sighs and closes the book, setting it on Chaos's night stand. "What we'll do when they leave." She sets her cheek on her arm, looking at her best friend. Chaos gives her a strange look.

"Do you really think they'd leave us alone?" She asks. Brise shrugs.

"I don't know. It's not like they can stay here for forever. They're needed in their world, anyways." She frowns. "I really don't want to be the one to fuck up the Naruto timeline. But I don't want them to leave. I'm a mix between pissy and moody and sad right now."

Chaos rolled over, giving Brise a hug. "All will be okay, young one. We shall keep our intruders forever, even if it means kidnapping them. Blonde will stay with you forever, no worries." Brise laughed softly, hugging her back.

"You're so fucking stupid," she groaned. Chaos smiled happily.

"But that's why you love me."

"Yeah yeah."

**/**

_**Fun Fact: Chaos is bad when it comes to icky feelings. Like, really bad. **_

_**QotC: Where do you live? I live in Arkansas, in a town close to Alma (my town doesn't have a school though ;-; ) and we have yet to get any snow. It's in the 70's lately and makes me want to cry because if hate hot weather. Cold weather is my shit, though. **_

**Get the pitch forks out because I wrote another shit chapter. **

**I'm getting so many headaches and shit that by the time I get to seventh hour, I can't put my glasses on without wanting to cry because the pain is always right behind my eyes. Then I got a fucktard sitting next to me who's loud and thinks he's funny but he's fucking stupid as hell. I'm also required to do history day, and my best friend and I picked Kurt Cobain and I feel like I'm taking control of the project and feel really bad about it because it was her idea. **

**-Chaos**


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos rolled over the next morning, cheek resting against a hard surface. Her eyebrows furrowed and she cracked her eyes open slowly, looking up. Her eyes met Itachi's, the man looking away from the illuminated screen of her phone.

"Good morning," he said, turning his attention back to the phone. She sat up slightly and looked at the smooth, pale skin of his chest, reaching a hand out and poking it. She retracted her finger immediately, muttering a soft "ow" under her breath.

Stupid ninjas.

With a sigh, she thought what the hell and laid back down. Her check rested against his cool skin and she sighed, closing her eyes. She had her eyes closed for maybe ten seconds before her bedroom door slammed open an the lights were turned on.

"Girls day, bitch!" Brise yelled, diving over Itachi to land on Chaos. She groaned, trying to shove her best friend off of her.

"Fuck off."

"I said girls day, bitch!" Brise yelled, standing on her bed. She started jumping up and down, effectively waking up Kisame.

"Earthquake?" He questioned. He looked behind him to Brise and sighed. "Nevermind." Brise laughed and landed on her knee's, leaning over to give Kisame a hug.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Kisa. You can go back to sleep if you help me get Chaos out of bed."

"Oh hell no," Chaos immediately said. Kisame turned to face her, eyes suddenly alert. With a squeak, Chaos latched onto Itachi, hooking her legs around his waist. He have her an amused look, but other wise didn't complain.

"Chaos, can you get out so I can go back to sleep?" Kisame asked, using his elbow to prop himself up to look at her. She pouted and returned his stare for about five minutes before she broke.

"Ah fuck. I can't say no to you," Chaos groaned. She unhooked herself from Itachi and allowed Brise to pull her out of the bed by her foot.

Itachi stood up as well, shutting off her phone and grabbing a shirt from his stack of clothes, pulling it on. When he turned around to follow the girls down stairs, he lifted a brow at their stares. Brise was the first to talk.

"Damn," Brise whistled. Kisame snorted from the bed, the sound making Brise grin. "Let's go, my little eye candy." Brise grabbed Itachi and Chaos's hands the skipped out of the room, dragging the two with her. Itachi and Chaos shared a look, the latter breaking out in a grin. She knew Brise was trying to creep him out, and she hoped it was working.

The three walked down the stairs, with a little extra effort on Chaos's part, and Brise dropped their hands, skipping over to Deidara. She stood behind the couch and draped her arms around Deidara's neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Itachi has some hot-bod thing going on. I'm gonna have to check yours out sometime to see if I'm missing out or not," Brise said, leaning back and ruffling his hair. He caught her gaze, smirking slightly.

"Anytime, yeah."

Chaos blanched. "Disgusting." Brise smiled and flicked her forehead.

"Shush up, buttercup."

The group walked into the kitchen, Brise and Itachi sliding into the bar stools while Chaos made a bee-line for the coffee maker. She started the machine before propping herself up on the counter, tucking her hands under her thighs.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked, kicking her good leg back and forth. Brise picked up her phone and typed in her password, opening Snapchat.

"I thought we could kidnap Konan and have a girls day. We haven't had one in a while and I want Konan-bonding before I die." Chaos rolled her eyes but grinned anyways.

"I'm sure you'll have Konan-bonding before you die," Chaos said, pulling a duck face while Brise snapped a photo of her.

"I want Konan-bonding time now!"

"You can have all the Konan-bonding time you want, babe."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?"

The girls turned to look at the doorway as Konan and Pein walked in. Pein and Itachi greeted each other and Brise latched herself onto Konan.

"My baby," Brise whispered, practically squeezing the air out of Konan. Konan smiled softly and patted Brise's head.

"So what did you guys want me for?" She asked trying to unsuccessfully unhook Brise's arms from her person. Chaos raised an eyebrow at them and reached into the cabinet next to her, pulling out two coffee cups, one for her and one for Pein.

"Brise wanted to kidnap you and me so we could go on a murder spree," Chaos said, pouring the coffee in the two mugs.

"She means girls day," Brise corrected, unlatching her arms from Konan and picking up her phone. Chaos turned slightly and smirked.

"Same thing."

"Sounds fun. When will we be leaving?" Konan asked, sliding into one of the bar stools. Chaos jumped down from the counter and handed Pein his mug and leaned on the kitchen island.

"I guess whenever we're ready," she said, pulling the cup to her lips. She took a sip before setting it on the counter. "The mall opens at eleven, so let's try to leave before then."

Brise cheered while Konan nodded. After making breakfast for everyone, as well as waking them up and informing them of the situation, the girls got ready. Brise helped Konan pick out an outfit before getting ready, and Chaos let Konan borrow her makeup. Konan did her hair as usual and changed into a pair of flare jeans, a tee shirt, and sandals. Chaos straightened her hair and pinned her bangs back, changing into leggings,a loose floral tank top, and white Vans. Brise left her hair as it was (seeing as there's not much she can do with it), put on a pair of capris, an Arkansas high-low tank top that exposed part of her stomach, and gray sandals.

After leaving Pein and Itachi in charge, the girls loaded up the Tahoe and drove to the mall. Chaos sat in the backseat, pouting.

Brise glanced in the rear view mirror. "What's up with you, sour puss?" Chaos glared half-heatedly at her.

"Why can't I drive?"

Brise and Konan giggled. "We don't feel like dying," Brise answered, placing her eyes back on the road.

"I drove just fine the other day with Itachi!"

"He's fearless."

"I hate you."

The girls laughed at Chaos, te sound eventually causing Chaos to break out in a grin. She leaned against the seat, closing her eyes.

x x x

"What are you doing?" Konan asked, eyebrows furrowing together. Chaos pointed towards the salon.

"Getting the pink out of my hair. You guys can get your nails done while you wait, if you want," chaos said, hooking her elbows through the other two females and pulling them along with her. Brise laughed at Konan's confusion.

"She bleaching her hair so she can be a blonde again."

Konan nodded, Brise's explanation making much more sense. Brise used her free hand to push open the door, the familiar ring of the welcome bell following them. The two hairdressers, as well as the four looked up from their work stations, greeting the girls with smiles and warm welcomes. Kelly, Vincent's mom, looked up from where she was working, smiling brightly at the girls.

"Take a seat and I'll be with you in a few minutes, girls, just gotta finish up." They nodded, sitting on one of the black leather couches, Brise pulling up her phone and googling how they should get their nails done. Chaos stood up an switched places with the other customer, watching him and Kelly walked up to the counter so he could pay. Brise and Konan were soon seated too, the two showing the design they wanted. Once the customer had paid and the bell went off again, Kelly walked back over to Chaos, running he fingers through her hair, which had reached her hips.

"Vincent told me you messed up your ankle, but I wasn't expecting a boot. Anyways, what were you wanting, sweetheart?" The older woman asked. Chaos tilted her head skightly, looking into the mirror.

"I want a couple inches off, and I'd like to go back to blonde. Also do something about my bangs, they're killing me," Chaos said, narrowing her eyes at the hair pinned back. Kelly laughed and grabbed a spray bottle off of her table.

"So, who's the new girl?" Kelly asked, reaching onto the table and grabbing the spray bottle, spraying Chaos's hair. Chaos smiled slightly.

"Just a friend we made."

x x x

Brise glanced over at her best friend, watching Kelly pick up a spray bottle and wet her hair. She looked over to Konan, who was watching the lady false nails on her. Both had decided to get a false set, Brise going with her pointed and Konan getting hers flat.

"How much do you think the guys will flip when they see Chaos?" She asked, grinning at the blue haired girl next to her. Konan laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"I can't even imagine Hidan's reaction," Konan said, smiling slightly. In all, she couldn't imagine any if their reactions. She figured some would be indifferent to the change, only annoyed that they'd have to get used to blonde hair now, once everyone had just gotten adjusted to pink. Kisame would probably be weirded out for a few days, same with Deidara and Itachi. Tobi would have either a melt down or absolutely love it, probably comparing Chaos to Deidara (to which Chaos would get mad). Sasori would probably make fun of her, and Hidan would cuss her out for the sudden change.

During Konan's thought procsss, Brise's phone started to ring. She smiled sheepishly at the lady, pulling her hand away to grab her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Chaos?" She called, staring at her phone screen. Chaos looked back, stopping Kelly, who was starting to apply the bleach.

"Yeah?"

"Are you calling me?"

"Why the hell would I call you when I'm sitting right here?" It was we turn to furrow her eyebrows. She watched her best friend shrug before sliding the answer bar, setting the phone on speaker.

"Hel-"

"We're fucking hungry as shit, bitch."

The girls stared at Brise's phone. Kelly snorted, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to Chaos's hair.

"...Hidan?"

"What?"

"Why do you have Chaos's phone?"

"Bitch left it on the couch. Itachi knows her fucking password and I figured out how to work the piece of shit. Anyways, we're fucking hungry, bitch."

Chaos's eyebrows furrowed and she moved her hands along the waist band of her leggings, where her phone usually sat. She made an 'o' face as she realized that her phone was, in fact, not with her. Brise gave her a look to which she shrugged at.

"My bad."

The taller girl rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the issue at hand; Hidan.

"Hidan, we literally fed you guys before we left like..." she glanced at the time, "twenty minutes ago." Chaos snorted, covering her hand with her mouth. She mouthed a 'sorry' to Kelly, who smiled at her and brushed it off.

"Too bad, bitch. When the hell are you guys coming back?"

"In like, four hours."

"Four hours?!"

"Maybe five. Depends on whether or not we stop to pick up some hot babes."

A snort came from the other side of the phone. "As if anyone with a brain would allow you guys to pick them up." Brise raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know man, Konan is pretty hot."

"Anyways," Konan interrupted, thankful the guys weren't with them, so they couldn't see the small blush that had errupted after Brise's words. Brise laughed slightly.

"There's poptarts in the cabinet and Ego's in the freezer. Kakuzu knows how to work the toaster, so get him to help you. I'm hanging up, bye." He made a sound that sounded somewhat like a growl, but the girls will never know because Brise pressed the end call button.

The room was silent for a moment, Chaos shuffling awkwardly. Kelly glanced around, a small smile on her face.

"So, who was that?"

x x x

"Quit looking at me like I grew a second head."

Konan looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just different."

Chaos looked in the rear-view mirror, adjusting her hair a little. Kelly was able to get it a few shades darker than light blonde, Chaos's natural hair color, and moved her part to be a little off center. In all honesty, Chaos loved it. What she didn't love was the short hair from her bangs that would take forever to grow out.

Brise parked the Tahoe at the mall. The three got out of the car, walking towards the front entrence. Brise elbowed Konan softly.

"Y'know, if you want, I can teach you how to drive," Brise said, holding open the glass door for Konan and Chaos. Konan smiled at her.

"Maybe one day." Brise grinned, throwing her arms in the air.

"Just imagine: Akatsuki Drivers."

Chaos giggled. "Some people wanna watch the world burn." Brise dropped her arms and glared at Chaos.

"Says the bitch named Chaos."

"It's a metaphor."

Konan gave Chaos a confused look while Brise snorted. "Stop quoting movies Konan hasn't watched yet, you're going to confuse her."

"Too late," Konan mumbled softly. The group laughed, and Chaos looped her arms through the others.

Once the girls had finished shopping, going to shops like Victoria's Secret, Maurices, Rue 21, Forever 21, and Books-a-Million, they sat at the food court. Chaos sipped from her cherry coke, reading the back cover of one of the books she bought. Konan and Brise were eating Chinese food while they ignored the guys' constant calls. It was aorund three in the afternoon when all three had had enough of the mall. They loaded the bags in the back of the Tahoe and Konan helped Chaos into the car, since she was tired form walking around all day with the boot.

"When we get home, I'm taking atleast eight fucking naps," she said, leaning her head against the head rest. "I'm not even getting out of the car. I'm just gonna fucking hibernate in here. Maybe even die a little." Brise laughed at her friend.

"If you hibernate, you won't get to see Itachi."

Chaos poked one eye open. "Good point."

The girls in the front laughed at Chaos. A comfortable silence filled the car and Konan turned to look out the window, watching their surroundings pass by them. The car slowed to a park at a red light and she looked at a building across from them. She pointed towards it, asking,"What's that?"

Brise followed her finger, narrowing her eyes slightly at the distant building. When her brain registered what it was, she made an 'o' with her mouth. "That's a yoga studio." Konan watched the studio as they sped past, smiligns lightly.

"That seems fun."

_**/**_

_**Fun Fact: Chaos's natural hair color is a bit darker than light blonde and Brise's is a light brown/dusty brown.**_

_**QotC: what's your dream hair color/style? I've wanted white middle parted hair for the longest fucking time, oh my gosh. I mainly want to be a blonde, but if I can get to white, I sure as hell will.**_

_**M'KAY, UPDATE: **_

**little babygirl Chaos (me) had been fierce as fuck lately and calling out all the peices of shit in my school. I've become more aware of the fact that my school is full of racist/sexist/homophobic/ect. people and I am so disgusted oh god**

**I built a fucking desk, and nearly broke it in the process**

**Cheer tryouts are this week, wish me luck! this is gonna be my second year trying out, but I think that I can make it this year.**

**My spring break is the 23-27 (including weekends, of course) and, depending on what I'm doing, I might squeeze out another chapter.**

**I'm two days away from being done with testing! Atleast, until late April ;;**

**so that's basically what's been up/is happening. Sorry that it's been so long since my last update, I've been busybusybusy. I hope you guys have a fun time with your spring breaks (if you get them, I've been hearing about some school taking them away because of snowdays ;;). I love you guys!**

**-Chaos**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, but I do own a large collection of rap music. **_

_**Fight me. **_

/

Itachi flips the light switch, encasing the room in darkness. It's just him and Chaos tonight because Kisame passed out on the couch. Brise glared at anyone who tried to wake him up because _he looks so cute, why would they want to ruin that?_

Chaos doesn't want to admit that she feels sick right now. For the past four hours she's been feeling miserable, waving off Itachi's worrisome glances by telling him she just had a head ache. She didn't want to worry him, or Brise for that matter, especially now that it's well past three a.m., but the pain in her stomach is causing her head to spin and her eyes to water.

She hasn't felt this sick in months, but now she feels like someone's sticking a knife in her gut. A few tears slip down her cheeks and she chokes back a sob, wiping them away. Her knees curl up to her chest, the boot the last thing that matters to her right now. It's like a cramp mixed with being shot, and she doubts that she'll be able to brush this off if the pain keeps up.

Itachi's already occupied the spot next to her, back facing her. The blankets covering his body move with every slow breath, and she's jealous of how relaxed he looks right now. Her nails dig into her arms and she clenches her jaw, swallowing thickly.

"'Tachi," she croaks and instantly cringes. You can literally hear the pain in her voice, and she regrets speaking because _God, is this embarrassing. _

Itachi turns towards her instantly, looking at her carefully. He reaches over her and turns on the lamp on her night stand, the yellow light illuminating her face. He's taken aback by her pained expression, quickly recovering from his shock.

"What's wrong?" He asks, hand resting on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. Softly, like his fingers could make her break apart. She feels an onslaught of tears and squeezes her eyes shut, curling up tighter and hugging her knees. Her sobs are leaving her short of breath, gasping like a miserable fish.

She feels Itachi lift her up, sliding her into his lap carefully. His hand runs through her hair soothingly, her face resting against his collar bone. His other hand runs up and down her thigh reassuringly, something that would normally seem sexual if it wasn't for the fact that it was Itachi, and his mind wasn't on anything other than finding out what was wrong.

She buries her face in the curve of his neck, wrapping her arms around him because if she doesn't hold onto something, she's going to break. She sobs freely, no longer worried of him seeing her gross crying face.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay," he says calmly into her ear, rocking back and forth. "What's wrong?"

She can't even make out the word ibuprofen and now she has to tell him what's wrong? _God_, she thinks, _I'm going to die. _

After catching her breath, she able to say, "My stomach...is killing...me," before breaking off into an ugly sob. He nods slowly, probably thinking of what he should do.

"Do I need to get Brise?" He asks, only to be responded with her shaking her head furiously.

"Don't wake her...Medicine in the bathroom," she said, sniffling. He nodded.

Carefully, Itachi stands, taking Chaos with him. He walks to her bathroom and nudges the door open with his foot, setting her on the counter before turning on the light. She instantly curls into herself, burying her face in her knees in some desperate attempt to fight off the pain.

He opened her medicine cabinet, eyes staring at the various names of random prescriptions, antibiotics, and pain relievers. He picks up a random orange container, reading that it's for Strep Throat, and puts it back. His eyes narrow as he reads over the brief descriptions on the bottles, looking for anything that has to do with stomach aches or pain relievers. Finally, he picks up a bottle of Ibuprofen, reading the uses and deciding that it's worth a try. He fills one of the small paper cups Chaos keeps stacks of (she uses them to rinse after she brushes her teeth) with water and dumps two of the pills into his palm, closing the bottle and setting it back into the cabinet.

He nudges her slightly. Slowly, Chaos lifts her head, red eyes staring at his hand that contains the pills. With a shaky sigh, she uncurls slightly, taking the cup from his hand and picking up the pills. She tosses them into her mouth and downs the cup of water, setting it on the counter next to her. When he realizes she's done, he picks her up and again and carries her to the bed, laying her down softly and pulling the covers over her. He shuts off the bathroom light and crawls into bed, reaching over her to switch off the lamp. He lays back down, using his arm to pull Chaos into him. She burrows her face into her chest, small tears slipping out every now and then. She swallows thickly.

"Thank you," she says softly as his hand rests on the small of her back.

"Don't mention it. Just sleep," he whispers into her ear, chest rising slowly before dipping back down. His cheek rested against the top of her hair, his free hand running through the long strands soothingly. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, the pain in her stomach slowly ebbing away.

xxx

"Where the fuck is Chaos and numb-nuts?" Hidan asked, stabbing his fork into his omelette. It took longer for everyone to wake up this morning, most rising around eleven a.m.

It was nearly one now, and neither Chaos nor Itachi had been seen. Brise pauses, setting down the pan she used and glancing around the kitchen.

"I thought I saw Chaos earlier..?"

"It was probably Deidara," Sasori said, lifting his eyes from Brise's phone. "Since they're both blondes now, it's hard to tell them apart." Brise rolled her eyes.

"Please, they don't look a thing alike. Deidara's hair is more yellow." Kisame snorted.

"Yeah, because that's the only difference."

Brise smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who wants to go with me to wake them up?" Sasori shrugged and stood, following Brise up the stairs to her best friends room. She slowly pushed the door open, flipping the light switch and pausing.

Sasori snorts. "How cute," he says sarcastically, shaking his head.

Chaos had her arms wrapped around Itachi, her face resting in the crook of his neck. Itachi had had one hand resting on her hip bone, the other threaded through her hair. His face was buried in the top of her head, breathing calmly. Their legs were tangled together (or atleast as well as they could with Chaos's boot) and there was barely any space between their bodies.

Brise blanched. "Gross."

"Oh please, they look just like you and the brat," Sasori sighed. Brise sent him a confused look which he shrugged to before throwing her her phone. "Do what it takes."

Brise smirked and nodded, opening her camera first and taking a few pictures for Chaos. She then went on Vine, cruising through before stopping on her favorite. She paused it and hooked her phone up to the stereo, turning the volume up all the way before unpausing it.

The Patricia Vine rang through the house, effectively scaring Chaos and Itachi (and probably a few birds) awake.

"Fuck," Chaos cursed, resting her hands over her ears gingerly. She looked at Brise. "Did you really have to do that?" Brise gave her a look of innocence.

"Do what?" Chaos gave her an incredulous look before pointing to her door.

"Just leave," she said with a soft laugh, falling back down on the mattress. She grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulled him down with her, initiating their earlier position. Brise rolled he eyes, shuffling Sasori out the door and leaving it open a crack.

After a few minutes, Itachi poked her in the side. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded, head bobbing against his chest. "Do you want to tell me what was wrong?" She shook her head. He chuckled softly and rested his cheek against the top of her head finger running through her hair. He eyed her alarm clock and sighed.

"We should probably get up," he said quietly.

"No we shouldn't."

He smiled thinly, using his free hand to unwind her arms from his person. She pouted and rolled onto her back, catching his eye as he stood up. "Why do you toture me like this?" He chuckled and grabbing her hands, helping her sit up. He grabbed a shirt from his section of the dresser and pulled it over his head, tying back his hair in the process. He helped her down the stairs and into her chair, walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Over half of the Akatsuki were gathered there eating a late breakfast, stopping to stare at him.

"What happened, you two fuck too hard last night?" Hidan asked, finishing his second omelette. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"She had a stomach ache last night and I stayed up late handling it."

Brise furrowed her eyebrows. "That's weird. She doesn't usually get sick," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice. Itachi shrugged, pouring the black liquid into a cup and pouring in sugar and milk. He talked as he stirred the contents together.

"She's okay now. A little tired, but otherwise fine."

Brise nods. "Did she ask for me?" Itachi shakes his head, picking up the cup and walking over to her.

"She didn't want to wake you," he says, picking up on her hurt. He smiled softly, ruffling her hair and pushing open the door leading to the living room.

He goes to sit on the couch but Chaos stops his, pulling him by the tail of his shirt and into the chair. Chaos sighs and drops her head onto his shoulder, grabbing the coffee and taking a drink before handing it back. He lifts an eyebrow at her.

"You're comfy."

He smirks, deciding that's a reasonable answer, and sips his coffee.

/

_**Words: 1720**_

_**Fun Fact: Brise is vine trash**_

_**QotC: what's your favorite vine? Mine is any of the 'how to slap tall people' ones cx**_

**Sorry for being dead for the past...two months? Whoops XD anyways, my busy season is over an I have a week and a half left of school. I'm going to Boston soon, so that means twenty-something hours of writing XD I'm hoping to get back on some sort of schedule this summer and hopefully get finished with this (more or less)***

**-Chaos**


	12. Chapter 12

"The king has, once again, returned."

A ball of blonde pushed open the kitchen door, sprinting (as fast as she could with her boot) towards the doorway. Vincent barely had time to kick off his shoes before he was attacked, laughing as he nearly fell into the front door. Chaos latched onto him, laughing happily.

"My partner in crime has returned from war! Fear our wrath!" she yelled, squealing when he span her around. He chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, not bothering to further acknowledge the koala attached to him. The group stared at him but he paid no mind, walking over to Brise and giving her a side hug. Chaos hissed when the other female neared and Brise pinched her arm.

She leaned back, rubbing her arm and glaring at Brise. "Well that was mean," she said. Vincent chuckled and set her down, ruffling her hair. He lifted himself on the counter, an action Chaos had stolen from him, and leaned against the cabinets.

Vincent was a little taller than Brise and was pretty lean. His hair made him resemble a snow-blonde version of Mitch Welling, and his green eyes were dark and misplaced with the rest of himself. He was wearing an old tie dye tee and grey sweatpants from Pink, a gag gift that the girls had gotten him (he actually ended up using them, to their amusement). He glanced around the kitchen.

"You guys got a pretty full house. Whats their names?" he asked. Brise handed him a soda from the fridge and looked at the men (and woman) gathered at the island and kitchen table. She pointed to them as she named them off.

"Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, and Hidan."

"Hey," Hidan yelled from the kitchen counter. "Why the fuck was I last?" Brise blinked at him.

"Because bitches are always last."

Chaos snorted and made Itachi scoot over in his barstool. Vincent lifted an eyebrow and the two and held his hand up to whisper in Brise's ear.

"I assume she already called dibs on him?"

Brise smiled and nodded, gesturing over to Deidara with her head and leaning towards Vincent, saying, "He's my dibs."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Good Lord, I already have to worry about you two getting knocked up." Brise laughed and shook her head, leaning against the table top.

Chaos stared at the two and smiled. "Who says we order some pizza's and get game night started?"

"Hells yeah," Vincent said, setting his coke on the counter. He blinked when one of the guests, Tobi, spoke up.

"Why were you at war?"

Chaos snorted, realizing that he took her earlier shout seriously. It took Vincent a minute to understand what he meant, but he smiled at Tobi.

"I was fighting for the booty."

xxx

Hidan glared at the game board, then at Chaos. He turned back to the board before returning to Chaos. This cycle continued for God knows how long.

Chaos was currently kicking his ass at Trouble. She was three spaces from sending him back to home, and he was six from winning. For the past half hour they'd been playing this, every time someone would come close to winning, she'd bump them back to home. Everyone had already quit, annoyed with her too much to keep playing, except Hidan, who was hell-bent on beating her.

She'd already sent Hidan home seven times now.

He reached forward carefully, using his palm to push down the dome holding the dice. He lifted his hand carefully, watching the dice move around before landing on a one. He moved his pawn forward, glaring at Chaos as she took her turn.

"Yes!" she yelled, moving his pawn back to home. Hidan growled and flipped the Trouble board off the table, sending the pawns flying. The group stared at him.

"Was that really necessary, yeah?" Deidara scowled, staring the the pawns rolling all over the kitchen.

Hidan sniffed. "It was a stupid fucking game anyways."

"Whatever," Brise said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just play something else. "

They'd already played Cards Against Humanity, which Vincent and Hidan had tied (Vincent received an approving look and Hidan received a middle finger), Apples To Apples (the Akatsuki didn't know what half the shit was, so Chaos had an easy win), and Twister. Too bad there was now a hole in the games key and the map was ripped in half (Hidan's a sore loser-obviously). They still had Just Dance, Wii Sports & Resort, as well as Shrek that they could play.

Vincent loaded the PlayStation 2 with Shrek and threw three controllers at the the group. Chaos, Deidara, and Kakuzu grabbed one, Chaos showing them how to turn it on and the basics. Vincent took over the last third of one of the couches, starting the game.

After only half an hour of playing the game, the group ran into a problem.

"Okay," Vincent yelled, "Who the fuck is Donkey?"

"Deidara," Chaos replied, eyes remaining locked on the screen. Itachi was watching her fingers move around the controller furiously, her actions causing the Gingerbread Man on screen to move. Her eyebrow was ticked in annoyance and she hissed every time her character was hit, mainly by Deidara.

"Way to throw me under the bus, bitch, un," Deidara grumbled from the floor, in front of Brise. He clicked a button on the controller, effectively kicking Shrek across the screen and lowering his life bar.

"Fuck you, Deidara," Vincent said, pressing the X button and causing Shrek to punch Donkey.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it," Kakuzu said. He was surprisingly good at the game, seeing as he had more life than the rest of them. He was last to notice they were picking characters and got stuck with Fiona. After realizing that Vincent was indifferent in his threats to give him Shrek, he sighed and instead fucked everyone over whenever he could.

"Deidara, stop fucking kicking me," Chaos growled, moving as far away from Donkey as she could. Deidara snickered and moved his character to follow hers, making her yell again.

"What the fuck are we even supposed to be doing?" Vincent asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. He reached grabbed a slice of pizza off of Brise's plate, much to her annoyance, and took a bite.

"Who even knows any-Deidara, stop!" Chaos yelled in annoyance. He laughed from the other end of the room but stopped when the Gingerbread Man started wailing on Donkey with his candy cane.

"What the hell, Chaos!"

"You started it!"

"Fuck you, yeah!"

Vincent sighed and clicked the start button on his controller, pausing the game. The group looked at him and he threw his controller into Brise's lap lightly. He stared back at them.

"The game starts wars," he said shrugging. "I didn't want to see Blondie's guts splattered all over the room." Deidara scowled.

"I could take her."

Chaos set her controller down in Itachi's lap. "You wanna go, bricks-for-brains?"

Deidara stood up, scaring Brise in the process. "Bring it, Crippy."

Chaos blinked before looking down at her leg. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Brise laughed, kicking Deidara in the butt. "I can't believe you actually forgot that you broke your ankle."

Chaos shrugged. "When I'm laying down, it doesn't hurt and I can't feel the weight of the boot. It feels like it's not even there."

"By the way, how'd you fuck it up?" Vincent asked. He finished the slice of pizza and waited for Chaos's answer.

Sasori beat her to it. "Short people can't jump hurdles," he said, not lifting his eyes from her phone screen. Chaos scowled.

"Yes we can. Just because we're not giants doesn't mean we're not capable." She sniffed awkwardly. "Except for me."

Vincent smiled and shook his head. "You're such a goof."

"I want s'mores."

The group turned to look at Brise, who was pouting. Pein lifted a pierced eyebrow when Chaos hummed in agreement.

"What are s'mores?"

Vincent groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "You're guests lived under a rock, didn't they?"

Chaos smiled. "You can't really blame them, considering they're not from our world." Vincent opened his eyes and stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

Brise sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know, you're just gonna confuse him when you explain it."

Chaos shrugged. "Too late now."

The girls explained to Vincent that their house guests were the Akatsuki, the protagonist of Naruto Shippudden. Chaos explained how they met and let Pein explain their current plans for getting back. Vincent was quiet for most of the time, letting out small chuckles during Chaos and Hidan's first mis-hap (he even asked for a re-enactment, to which Hidan went and hid Chaos's knives). By the time story time was over, he was nodding slowly.

"So, basically, Tobi fucked up and now you guys are stuck here?" A few of them nodded, and Tobi shouted an apology. Vincent snorted, breaking off into fits of laughter. "Damn, that's funny."

Kisame muttered a "not to us", which only made Vincent laugh louder. Soon, Chaos joined in, and that made Brise laugh too. The Akatsuki stared at them, annoyance written on their expressions.

"Oh my God," Chaos said, resting her head on Itachi's shoulder. She stared at Tobi. "Your misfortune is killing me. Please, unleash more unknown scrolls. Turn Hidan into a slug for all I care." Hidan yelled a 'fuck you' in response. She snorted and stretched her arms out in front of her. "So, s'mores?"

Brise cheered in excitement, pushing past Deidara and into the kitchen. she rustled through the cabinet and fridge, returning with chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. "Hurry up!" she said happily. The group stood, Deidara laughing and jogging after her when she ran outside the back door to set the supplies on the outside table.

On his way out, Vincent grabbed a lighter, newspaper and lighter fluid. He followed them outside the back door, pulling the metal chairs to surround the fire pit. He set his possible weapons on the side of the fire pit before turning to look at the ninjas. "Okay-the faster you guys find some sticks and shit, the faster we can get started. We need at least ten, and they need to be longer than half your wingspan. Think you can handle that?" They nodded and, almost immediately, started setting up bets on who could find the most sticks that met the criteria in five minutes.

Chaos curled up into one of the metal chairs, staring at Vincent as he started a fire with some of the extra wood the girls kept behind the house. After he had gotten it started, he handed Chaos the lighter fluid with a look that said, "Have fun."

So she did.

"Holy shit, yeah!" Deidara yelled, watching the fire spark and grow as she sprayed some lighter fluid in it. He ran over to them and grabbed the bottle, squeezing the trigger and laughing in excitement when the fire reacted. Brise smiled at him and wound her arm around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't put too much in or it'll make the marshmallows taste gross," She warned. he nodded and, after spraying the fire a few more times, set the bottle back down.

Brise let go of him and sat in the chair next to Vincent, who sat between Chaos and her. Deidara handed Brise two sticks that he had found, and Brise started sharpening them with one of Chaos's hidden pocket knives (she'd actually forgotten about them—she needed to keep better inventory on her weapons) so the could use them for s'mores.

The ninja's followed Deidara's example, bringing back various numbers of sticks. Thanks to Kakuzu and Kisame, they had way more than necessary, though Kisame still had to fork over twenty dollars because he was a few short.

"Where the fuck do you keep getting money?" Chaos asked, staring at the two with furrowed eyebrows. Kisame smirked at her.

"People in hospitals get distracted easily," he said, as if there wasn't anything else needed to be explained.

There wasn't, really.

"You pick-pocketed people while Chaos had a broken ankle?" Brise asked incredulously. Kisame shrugged.

"They made it easy. Anyways, at least _I _gave back their wallets, unlike a _certain someone_," Kisame said, sending a pointed look towards Kakuzu. He lifted his eyebrows.

"If they wanted to keep them, they should've been more careful."

Vincent laughed. "Can you imagine how many people are pissed off over that? You guys are fuckin' awesome." Kisame grinned and fist bumped him when he lifted his hand.

"You're pretty cool yourself."

Chaos stared at them, pausing in sharpening the sticks. Her multi-colored eyes widened before she cussed under her breath. Brise stared at her, her eyebrows furrowed before realization dawned on her.

"Chaos, that's weird," she scowled. Chaos shrugged.

"I can't help what I ship. It's like a disorder."

Vincent stared at her, nose curled up in disgust. "I may be gayer than a box of double rainbows, but I draw the line when it comes to fictional sharks," he said. He looked at Kisame and shrugged. "Sorry bro."

Kisame looked at the three, confusion written on his cute shark face. "What just happened?"

Chaos laughed. "Man, you don't even want to know."

xxx

"So," Konan asked, trying to figure out how to eat her s'more, "How did you three meet?" Vincent took it upon himself to answer, inhaling the rest of his s'more like an animal.

"Chaos met through middle school choir. She liked to fuck shit up and annoy the teachers, and I admired that trait of hers. She introduced me to Brise when we were juniors in high school, and we've been best bitches since that day." The group nodded slowly, a few laughing about the 'best bitches' part. Vincent shanked another marshmallow, setting it in the fire. He stared cooly at Pein and Konan, quirking a brow.

"Since you got to ask us a question, I have one for you; how long have you two been dating? Or are you married?"

Konan choke on a bite of s'mores and Pein choked on air, both falling into a coughing fit. It was kinda cute though, since Pein still patted her back in an attempt to ease her coughing.

Konan was the first to gain control over her breathing. "We're not dating."

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed. "Bullshit."

Chaos snorted and patted Vincent's back. She had gone into the kitchen to get the two a glass of water. She handed it to Pein before returning to her seat, which had been overtaken by Itachi. She shrugged and sat on his knee's, making sure it didn't make him uncomfortable before speaking. "I already tried, man. The two deny any feelings for the other, though it's obviously bullshit."

"Chaos," Pein said in a warning voice, making Chaos jump slightly. She smiled at him sheepishly and waved.

"Anyways," Brise laughed, taking her eyes away from the french braid she was doing with Deidara's hair, "I'm up for a little game of Spares." Chaos voiced her agreement happily, clapping her hands like a child and Vincent smiled and nodded.

Tobi looked towards Brise, his head cocked in confusion. "What's Spares?"

"It's basically our version of Truth or Dare. You pick truth or dare, and if you either don't want to tell the truth or the dare is _awful,_" she gave a sharp look to Chaos, who shrugged, "You can chose Spare. Spare allows you to skip the question, but you don't get to go next and you can't talk until the person who asked the question tell you you're spared. We made it up one summer because Chaos kept triple-dog-daring anyone who picked dare to do a bunch of crazy shit that would've gotten us arrested or killed."

Every one turned to give Chaos an incredulous look. Once again, she shrugged and said, "I play to win, thank you very much."

Brise shooed Deidara out of her seat and he sat on the ground in front of her, eating a s'mores that Tobi made (he couldn't eat it without removing his mask, and didn't feel like getting that mess all over him) and leaning against her legs.. Around the fire sat (in this order) Brise and Deidara, Vincent, Chaos and Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, and Sasori.

Chaos clapped her hands. "I'll go first." She scanned the group, locating her first victim. "Hidan, truth or dare?" Hidan lifted an eyebrow at her. At some point since they went outside and now, he'd removed his tee shirt and socks. Chaos turned her nose up in disgust.

He was built well, but...it's Hidan.

Gross.

"Dare, bitch," he said, smirk evident in his voice. Brise rolled her eyes, muttering something about warning him.

Chaos smirked. "I dare you to cover your hand in lighter fluid and stick it in the fire for five seconds."

He grinned and stood up. "Fucking deal," he said, reaching for the lighter fluid. Brise's eyes widened and she grabbed the lighter fluid from his reach, hiding it behind her back.

"You're not about to make our back patio smell like burnt flesh, dare or not. Chaos, pick something else." The blonde pouted but didn't fight the taller girl on it.

"Fine. Hidan, I dare you to put your fucking shirt back on." He scowled at her and crossed his arms.

"Spare, bitch."

Brise slapped her forehead. "You were willing to burn you hand off but you won't even put back on your shirt?"

Hidan smirked. "Priorities."

Chaos threw her s'mores at him. "I haven't spared you yet, bitch." He scowled and threw the s'more at Tobi, effectively making it stick to his mask. Tobi jumped up and ran around the group screaming "it burns" at the top of his lungs. Cincent snorted and, when Tobi got close to him again, stuck his leg out, effectively tripping the other man. Tobi face planted into the grass, laying there for a good five minutes. Vincent nudged him with his foot.

"You dead?" he asked warily. Deidara snorted at that and soon, the whole group broke out in laughter.

"Oh, poor Tobi," Brise said between laughs as the older man stood up. "I'll help you out," she said, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a yet face cloth and trying to scrub marshmallow of his mask.

Chaos took this chance to find her next victim. "Itachi, truth or dare?"

He pursed his lips. "Truth."

"Do you like it butt naked nasty or naw?" Chaos asked, turning to stare at him. Vincent snorted, covering the lower half of his face. Itachi looked mildly perturbed at her question.

"What in the world did you just ask me?"

She just smiled and hummed, "Answer the question, pretty boy."

"...No?"

She sighed in defeat, dropping her shoulders. "Damn."

That's how the majority of the evening went. Throughout it, Vincent had to fake-propose to Derek (Chaos's cactus), Kakuzu tried to throw Hidan into the fire pit, Chaos lost her shoes, Tobi went inside because Vincent scared him by telling him about Bigfoot, and two of their metal chairs were bent and badly misshapen.

Midnight rolled around and Vincent gathered up his stuff, stopping to give Chaos and Brise a ten minute long hug and sending a warning glare to Deidara and Itachi.

"If I hear of either of them getting knocked up, I'm coming for your asses. Do you understand?" Deidara nodded slowly, while Itachi stared down at Vincent, one eyebrow lifted perfectly. He took that as a yes and grabbed his keys from the side of the couch and smiled at everyone. "It was pretty sick meeting a shit ton of criminals. Take care of my girls, will you?"

Chaos plowed herself into his side , wrapping her arms around his waist. "You sound like you're dying. Stop that." He laughed and ruffled the top of her hair.

"Good night, everyone," he said. he opened the front door and closed it behind him. The sound of his car starting up made Chaos sigh. she grabbed Itachi and Kisame's hands and pulled them up the stairs with her.

"I'm physically and emotionally drained. Good night guys."

Brise laughed and walked up the stairs after them, Deidara following close behind her. "I'm tired too. Don't stay up too late, guys," she said, opening her bedroom door. Deidara closed it after him, pulling off his shirt and throwing into her hamper. She rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a clean tee shirt and shirts. She didn't wear makeup today, so she didn't have to worry about wiping it off.

"Turn around, Horn Dog," she said. Deidara chuckled and flopped onto her futon, burying his head into his pillow. She changed quickly and threw her clothes into her hamper, shutting off the lights and crawling onto the futon as well. She pulled the blankets up to her waist, turning her nose up in disgust as he rolled closer to her. "You smell like lighter fluid."

He laughed into her ear, burying his face in her neck. "Sorry, hm." He threw his arm over her waist and she linked her fingers with his, unbothered when his hand mouths moved slightly but didn't open.

"You know, it's kinda fun making Vincent worry." She turned to look at him in the eye. "You wouldn't mind him coming after you, right?"

He smirked. "Did you just inadvertently ask me to knock you up, un?"

She grinned and shrugged. "Maybe."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Go to bed, yeah."

_**/**_

_**Fun Fact: my Vincent is just as protective and funny, though his name is Trent.**_

_**Words: 3607 (HELL YEAH)**_

_**QotC: When do you get out of school and what are you doing this summer? I got out of school Wednesday and plan on going to an end of the year party two of my friends are hosting, chilling with my main squeezes, and going to Boston to visit my grandfather. **_

_slowly staring to get back into the hang of writing Chaos and Brise's personality's and I'm falling back in love with my babies. Also, I've been writing a lot more lately, which I'm also falling back in love with. I'm just in a good mood lately, let me live. _

_-Chaos_


	13. Chapter 13

**it's a certain money lovers birthday. at least, in this fic it is. **

**I want to try to fit as many birthdays that I can in this. **

**I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Enjoy. **

/

"For Kakuzu's birthday, I should just let him kill Hidan," Chaos said, scrolling through her twitter feed boredly. Her and Brise had woken up early so they could make him breakfast and, hopefully, plan what to do for the rest of the day.

Brise snorted. "I don't think he needs your permission for that." Chaos pursed her lips.

"True."

"We could take him shopping," Brise suggested, opening the fridge and glaring at the contents, trying to mentally make a meal. She glanced back at Chaos and the smaller girl lifted an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to torture the poor guy on his birthday like that?" Brise laughed.

"Fine. We could take him to Walmart and let him rob ignorant people." Chaos thought this over.

"I actually really like that idea. We could take him to the mall and do the same there," she suggested. Brise furrowed her eyebrows at the thought.

"We've been hanging out with criminals too much," she concluded, pulling various things out of the fridge. "We're actually thinking about aiding someone in _robbery_ for their _birthday_." Chaos smiled and slid off her bar stool, walking to the stove and pulling open the cupboards under it. She pulled out a pan and set in on the stove, turning it on high.

"Oh please. We've always been corrupt; they're just bringing it out of us." Brise smiled.

"True."

x x x

"Thanks for the food, hmm," Deidara said lazily, reaching for the plate Chaos had just set on the table. It was full of different kinds of breakfast foods, and her and Brise were pretty proud of how it had came out. Chaos smacked his hand away, glaring at him when he gave her a curious and annoyed look.

"Make your own food. This is Kakuzu's."

He gave her a confused look. "Why just him, un?"

Hidan pushed open the kitchen door, yawning loudly and scratching his bare chest. Brise scowled and covered Sasori's eyes-much to the puppets annoyance-muttering 'there are children in here'. "Probably because it's that fucking bastards birthday."

Chaos smiled. "I'm surprised you bothered to remember."

Sasori hummed, picking up the newspaper and swatting at Brise's hands. "I'm surprised he _can_ remember."

Hidan sent Sasori the bird, scowling deeply. "Fuck you, over-sized toothpick."

Chaos blinked owlishly. "Was that a dick joke?"

"I don't think so, kiddo," Kisame said pushing open the kitchen door. Itachi followed behind him, stopping to hold the door for Pein, Konan, and the birthday boy.

Brise and Chaos threw their hands in the air, glitter falling from the latters. "Happy birthday, Kuzu-chan!"

The misers eye twitched, but muttered a thank you none the less. He sat at the kitchen island, taking the second copy of the newspaper (the girls learned quickly that the Akatsuki doesn't share well) and opening it, turning the pages as he ate.

Chaos hummed happily, turning towards the oven and pulling out a pan of biscuits. Brise took the sausage pattys she'd made out of the frying pan and set them on a plate, setting them next to the biscuits on the island. She then set the gravy next to it, followed by a stack of plates.

"Have at it," Chaos said to the other Akatsuki members, grabbing a plate and filling it with a biscuit, some sausage, and gravy, opening the top drawer and pulling out of fork. She used her hip to push open the kitchen door, walking into the living room. She crouched next to Tobi's air mattress, using her free hand to shake him awake. However, before she could touch him, his hand shot out and around her wrist, his grip tight, making her wince. His sharingan glared at her for a second before he realized who it was, dropping her wrist. She stood up slowly, watching as he followed her example. She quirked a brow at him.

"Note for the future; don't wake up Tobi," she said, only _slightly_ sarcastically so she wouldn't piss him off too much. He stared down at her, making her more aware of their height difference. She watched as his visible eye narrowed, his next words leaving him with a hiss.

"You know, don't you?" He asked, voice low. She was a little surprised by the sudden difference but nodded.

"I've mentioned before that I know basically everything about you guys. Every time I set it up so you could eat sepperate from the others wasn't because I'm some insanely nice person," she said, hoping that her voice didn't go too much over a whisper.

He stared down at her and didn't speak, and she was annoyed with his mask because she couldn't fully see his facial expression. She liked to know if he was contemplating killing her or not, but the swirly mask was stopping her from that.

Remembering her original purpose, she lifted the plate to gain his attention. "I made breakfast. If you want, you can go eat in my room so no one walks in and sees your face." His eye traveled towards the kitchen door before landing on her again.

"If you know who I am, why haven't you blown my cover yet?"

Chaos lifted an eyebrow. "I really don't want to be the reason behind you getting pissed off, nor do I want to be the reason behind the rest of the Akatsuki getting pissed off. Brise and I decided to leave it be until you either go against us or tell them yourself," she told him. Slowly, he nodded in understanding, reaching out and grabbing the plate from her hands.

"Thank you." He turned away from her, walking up the stairs and towards her room. Once the door had shut, she let out a small breath, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well that was fucking nerve racking," she muttered, dropping her hand and walking back towards the kitchen. She pushed the dork open, walking over to Itachi and burying her face into his shoulder. He paused and glanced back at her, still holding a piece of bacon in his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow in slight amusement when she rested her chin on his shoulder. She pouted at his hand holding the bacon, making eye contact with him before staring at the bacon again. Sighing, he lifted his hand and she happily took a bite, leaning back to pat his face as she chewed.

"Good boy."

x x x

Chaos huffed loudly, notifying the occupants of the living room of her boredom. For his birthday, Kakuzu asked that no one bothered him so he could finish a book he had started but never had the opportunity because of his house mates. Chaos gave him her room, telling him to have at it in the quiet atmosphere.

Chaos huffed again, sliding off the side of the couch and onto the floor, landing next to Deidara (who was, of course, sitting in front of Brise). When the bomber paid her no attention, she huffed again, only _louder_. His grip on the woodless charcoals that Bris head gotten him tightened, his teeth gritting together. When Chaos opened her mouth to repeat the sound, he snapped.

"What the hell is up with you, yeah?" He yelled, jabbing her in the stomach with the dull end of his charcoal. She swatted at his hand, sending him and dark glare and rubbing where he poked.

"I am so damn sorry that this house is boring as fuck and it's slowly killing," she said dramatically, flailing her hands for emphasis. "Who knew fucking criminals were so damn lazy?"

Brise poked Chaos with her foot, looking up from her phone. "We can always go watch Jurassic World," she said. Chaos grimaced.

"Bunch of idiots reviving dinosaurs, despite the fact that it didn't work the first time, and eventually getting killed by the dinosaurs. Yeah, no," Chaos said nose turning up. "Plus, can you imagine who awful it'd be with the Akatsuki in a movie theatre? We'd probably get kicked out."

Brise snorted. "Kakuzu would probably try to kill the employees working the food court."

"You know, we could do what we talked about earlier. You know, as a birthday present for him," Chaos suggested, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up. Brise thought about it, sighing.

"Fine. But only to people who deserve it."

Chaos grinned happily. "Get ready, my wonderful criminals~!" She walked towards the stairs, climbing up them before knocking on her bedroom door, opening it when Kakuzu gave her permission. He glanced up from his book, locking eyes with her. She smiled at him. "We're gonna go pick-pocket people in Walmart and you get to keep what you steal. Wanna come?"

He stared at her, slowly closing his book and setting it down on her desk, standing from her desk chair. Her smile brightened and she moved out of his way, walking towards the guest room. She repeated her earlier motion, opening the door when Konan told her.

"Want to watch your children rob unsuspecting people in a crowded shopping center?"

Pein lifted an eyebrow and Konan gave a small laugh. "No, not really," she answered. Chaos pouted.

"Okay. We might have to leave a few of the members at home though, so you have to babysit."

Pein sighed. "That is fine. Don't cause too much trouble, though. I do not need the Akatsuki being wanted criminals in your world as well." Chaos grinned at him.

"Aye aye, captain~," she said, giving a mock salute before closing the door. She walked down stairs to see most had gathered in the living room waiting for her.

She glanced over the group and pouted. "As much as I want to bring all of you, I don't want us to stand out too much, whether it be as a large crowd or a scary plant man," she said, eyeing Zetsu. He seemed unfazed by this, reminding Chaos why she loved him so. "Zetsu and Kisame," shark boy looked up at the mention of her name, grinning at her. "Unless you can change your appearance somehow, I'm gonna have to leave you guys at home. Kakuzu should be fine, but Tobi..." Chaos sighed, trying her best not to look at Kisame's defeated pout as he sat back onto the couch. "People tend to be wary of those wearing masks. We'll try to get you in, but there's a chance the employees won't be okay with you coming in. Do you still wanna come?" Said lollipop nodded his head happily.

"Tobi wants to help Chaos-chan!" She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now that that's solved, load up!"

x x x

"Rules for this," Chaos said, staring at the group the formed a poorly made circle between Chaos's Tahoe and Brise's old Mustang. "We're gonna go in small groups so we don't look suspicious. Never stray too far from the leader I put in charge of your group, or I'll sick Pein on you when we get home. If you're gonna pick-pocket someone, cash only and be quick about it. There's cameras everywhere. This is probably the one chance you'll get to use your ninja speed and powers and shit, so have fun but don't be obvious about it. If you're gonna steal things, which I'd rather you not do, make them small and easy to hide on your person. If an employee or someone comes up and starts questioning you, do whatever it takes to get out of there. Try to hide your face from them as well. Once it's been an hour since you entered the store, head back out and wait in the Tahoe." Chaos was happy she bought a few of the members watches now. "Anything else, Brise?"

Said girl smiled slightly, running a hand through her short hair. "Yeah, don't kill anyone."

Sasori scoffed. "That's common sense, brat."

"Okay~ artists are with Brise, Hidan and Tobi are with me, and Kakuzu and Itachi are together. Brise and I are leaders of our groups. Kakuzu and Itachi can basically do whatever, just don't wander too far from each other, okay?" The occupants of the group nodded in agreement. "Kakuzu, if anyone asks, you're wearing your mask because you're sick. If they bother you about it after than, just glare at them till they learn to fuck off. You and Itachi can go ahead in," Chaos said, leaning against the drivers door of her Tahoe. She tossed Itachi her keys, having already taught hmm how to operate the lock and unlock button, and he caught them easily, stuffing the chain inside his pocket. The two nodded and left, entering the store. A few minutes later, Deidara spoke up.

"It doesn't look like anyone gave them trouble. At least, if they did, it wasn't anywhere near the doorway, hmm," he said, scooting to sit on the back of Brise's Mustang. She scowled slightly before shrugging and joining him.

"I've got to say, I was pretty surprised when you didn't chose the weasel to be in your group," Brise commented, laying down and resting her head against the back glass. Chaos sighed and shrugged in a 'what're you gonna do' manner.

"I have to keep Tobi with me in case someone comments on his mask, and it's Kakuzu's birthday, so I wasn't about to make him have to baby sit Hidan." The Jashinist rolled his eyes in annoyance at her.

"I'm actually really fucking good at robbing people, bitch. I can handle my damn self," he said, annoyance seeping through his words. Chaos blinked at him.

"Well, yeah, I know that," _that_ took him off guard, "I'm talking about your temper. People in Arkansas don't always act like angels, and I'm not gonna make the birthday boy have to calm you down." She took her phone out of her pocket, checking out the time. "We're going to head inside. In about fifteen minutes, you guys can go." Chaos pushed off the side of her Tahoe, gesturing for her two idiots to follow her. "Come, children."

The three walked through the parking lot, pausing before the entrance so Chaos could grab Tobi's hand. He tilted his head at her and she smiled at him.

"Incase someone asks about your mask," she said as explanation, though it offered little to the masked man. The three walked through the doors, almost getting past the shopping carts before someone stopped them.

"Um, ma'am, we ask that your friend removes his mask before you head any farther," a man said. He was normal height and seemed about late thirties. Chaos looked up at him innocently, but sternly.

"I'm sorry sir, but my older brother has a mild paranoia. The mask was given to him by his doctor because it helps calm him. If it makes you feel any better, he stays with me at all times," she said lifting their hands as emphasis. The man seemed uncomfortable before he nodded slowly.

"Okay. Just be sure to keep him with you." Chaos smiled at him before walking away, tugging Tobi with her. Once they were far away from the man, Chaos started talking.

"You've got an hour, Hidan. Don't go more than twenty feet away from us and don't act stupid. If something happens, find a way to get back to us." Hidan voiced his agreement before wondering off, leaving Chaos and Tobi alone. She dropped his hand, wondering into the chip aisle. Feeling Tobi's stare, she turned back to look at him. "What?"

"You never intended to leave me alone, did you?" Chaos shrugged, crouching down the pick up a bag of Takis.

"No, not really. You were the one I worried about most." She could tell he lifted an eyebrow at that, making her laugh lightly. "Oh please. The whole Akatsuki is capable of it, but you're the one who could kill someone and probably never get caught, let alone have the body found and not have to worry about me or Pein getting onto you."

His voice sounded amused as he talked. "So you're saying that by keeping me with you, you're stopping me from killing someone?" She lifted an eyebrow at him before handing him the bag of Takis, starting on her next task, grabbing an Arizona tea.

"No, not exactly. Hell, you could kill me if you wanted, though you probably wouldn't because that would cause you to reveal your identity." His eye narrowed dangerously.

"Really? You seem very confident in knowing who I am. Care to shine some light for me?"

Chaos stepped onto one of the shelves, hoisting herself up. She knocked over on of the teas and caught it, stepping down from the shelf. She looked at .tobi, avoiding his eye. "The series is over; your identity has _already_ been revealed. Saying it outloud, though. Would probably piss you off more than anything else." She walked past him, stopping a few feet in front of him. "I will tell you, I do know that you aren't Madara Uchiha." She saw his eye twitch, which made her sigh. "Listen, I already told you that I have no interest in alerting the Akatsuki unless you do or my hand is forced, so don't worry about it."

Tobi sighed softly before walking towards Chaos. She smiled and turned around, continuing onto the next aisle. "If you dint intend to reveal who I am, what _do_ you intend to do?"

Chaos grinned. "I _intend_ to make you hold all the junk food I'm going to buy."

x x x

Chaos grinned happily at the sight of Deidara's blonde hair. Her door was open and her feet kicked back and forth slowly as she called out, "So, how was it?"

Deidara grinned. "I got a little over four hundred dollars and Sasori snagged about six hundred." Chaos hummed in approval.

"Nice. Kakuzu and Itachi kicked everyone's asses, though. Combined, they got about two thousand five hundred dollars." Brise's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, that half what my mom makes in a _month_."

Chaos snickered. "Tell Crystal that if she ever wants to quit her job, we have two guys that can help her out." Brise rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because I'm _totally_ going to tell my mother that I aided six criminals in robbing the unsuspecting people of Walmart."

Chaos grinned and dug through her Walmart back, pulling out a bag of candy and tossing it to Deidara. "That's your reward for being a dick to the people of Alma. I didn't get Sasori anything because I'm pretty sure he already shop lifted some shit." Sasori smirked.

"You know me so well."

"I try."

Kakuzu pushed off the side of the Tahoe, moving so he stood next to the girls. He ruffled their hair, making Chaos laugh.

"Thank you for celebrating my birthday, brats." Brise smiled at him, holding her arms out.

"Does that mean I can get a hug from the birthday boy?" Kakuzu's eye twitched.

"You're pushing it."

x x x

Chaos yawned, walking down the staircase the next morning. Most of the house had already risen, gathering in the living room to watch the morning news. She blinked tiredly. "What's up?"

Pein grabbed the remote, turning the volume up.

"Many people are outraged this morning after taking a trip to Alma Walmart last night, where over sixty people were pick pocketed, losing all cash that was found in their wallets or pockets. The police are investigating the crime, but at the time have no suspects. Collectively, it appears that around five thousand dollars were stolen." Deidara and Hidan high- fived. "We will work to keep you updated on this story as new evidence appears." Pein muted the TV, turning to glare at the occupants of the room who participated in last nights events.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Chaos blinked. "No ragrets."

_**/**_

**I FUCKING LOVE SAYING NO RAGRETS**

**pushed this out bc I wanted to tell you guys how fucking HAPPY I am that I can now get married in my fucking state. Like, hell fucking yes. **

**/whispers/let's ignore the fact that the girl I like broke my heart the other day tho haha bUT**

**tis a good day. tis a good life. **

**-Chaos **

**p.s.-since I'm not doing a question this chapter, I just wanna know how your summer is doing. leave a comment/review/whatever the fuck you call it and tell me *insert smiley face emoji***

**p.p.s- shameless self advertising, but check out my other story Rain in July c : it's OC x Itachi**


	14. Chapter 14

_**this chapter was supposed to be out by like, the 12? huh**_

_**but guys, this story is officially a year old. Like, since July 6. **_

_**And so far, I've only written 14 chapters. **_

_**Sorry lmao**_

_**/**_

Chaos groaned loudly, draping her arm over her eyes. She'd long since changed out of her usual outfit, leggings and a tank top, into shorts and one of Brise's many crop tops.

A heat wave had struck Arkansas, something that had been rare this summer, and the girls hadn't bothered to prepare for the insanely warm weather. After explaining to the guys that turning down the air costs extra, Brise had to pull out their old box fans and set them up around the house. Most of the Akatsuki men had resorted to changing into a pair of shorts and either a tank top or going shirtless to escape the heat. Konan had stolen three of the fans and gone back up stairs, Pein following closely behind her. Zetsu had come inside, glaring darkly at the visible waves of heat going over the girls back porch. Chaos was sure Kisame had been in the bath for nearly an hour now, disappearing after being told it was nearly a hundred degrees outside. The rest of the Akatsuki had gathered in the living room, most in sour moods over the heat.

Brise groaned loudly, tossing her phone into Sasori's lap. He glared darkly at her before returning to his book, using his foot to kick her away from him and closer to the fan she was laying in front of. She flopped over, grateful she had switched into her bathing suit when she realized how hot it was. Sighing, she started whining.

"Chaos~ why is it so damn hot?" She questioned. Deidara walked through the kitchen door, moving to sit next to Brise. Begrudgingly, Brise pushed him away with a soft glare. "It's too damn hot for us to cuddle."

Deidara pouted and hopped onto the couch, popping the tab on a can of coke. Chaos glared lazily at Deidara's hand, smiling slightly when he held the can out for her, sighing. After taking a drink, she looked back at Brise, handing the can back.

"I don't know, but I'm at the point where I'm about to high tail it to your parents pool." Brise's eyes lit up.

"I can call my mom and ask if we can use it, since she's working from home right now," she suggested, grabbing her phone from Sasori and waving it. Chaos sat up on her elbows, jarring the reading weasel next to her in the recliner. "She'll most likely say yes, so go ahead and get ready." Chaos nodded happily and rolled over the side of her chair, waddling towards the stairway as Brise dialed her moms number. After making it up the steps, she knocked on the guest rooms door, waiting for Pein's vocal permission before opening the door and ducking her head in.

"We're gonna go chill at Brise's parents pool. Wanna come?" Pein looked skeptical on the idea, which Chaos wouldn't blame him (spending time with his idiots? No thank you), so she made the deal sweeter. "It's an indoor pool, the room has awesome air conditioning, and there's a hot tub." Chaos didn't even have time to wait for Pein to agree before Konan's head looked up quickly.

"We're coming." Chaos snorted before nodding at the woman, who currently sat in front of two box fans with a book. She closed the door behind her and began to notify the other members of the Akatsuki of their trip. After the group had changed into their bathing suits, they loaded into the girls' cars. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan piled into Brise's Mustang and the rest went with Chaos, Konan stealing the front seat before anyone else could and turning the vents on her.

Brise led the way, her house being roughly a forty minute drive. About ten minutes into the ride, Hidan stole her phone and the two cars were currently communicating via speaker phone. Despite his looks, Hidan is actually the most tech-savvy out of the Akatsuki; while it took most members who bothered to learn how a phone works nearly two weeks to learn and understand the device, Hidan only took six days to master it, as well as learning how to change most of the settings. On more than one occasion, he's hacked Chaos's phone and added short cuts, changing simple, every day words into cuss words or strange, made up confessions.

Throughout the forty minute ride, the girls had not only challenged each other to three races, cussed out people on the road together, and talked Hidan into sticking his arm out the window while Brise was going 65 miles an hour (he hit someones mirror, causing three of his fingers broke; the group enjoyed hearing his fit as Sasori set them, using duck tape to keep them in place before they healed), but they had also engaged in song multiple times. Every time a song would come on that they loved, they'd blare the radio and scream the lyrics, the Akatsuki's muffled complaints and Tobi trying to sing along heard in the background. The girls best performances had been when _Womanizer, You're Gonna Go Far Kid, _and _Anaconda_ were on. By the time they had reached Brise's house, the girls were brimming with happiness while the Akatsuki were somewhat annoyed, though humored by their actions.

Hidan closed the door to Brise's mustang, letting out a low whistle. "Damn, Brise."

She turned around, lifting an eyebrow at Hidan. "The outside is basically our house, just a different color scheme. My parents house is pretty basic, compared to most houses in the neighborhood. Just don't mention that to my mom, though," she said, laughing a bit at the last part. Hidan rolled his eyes at her. The group walked up the front door, Brise talking as the walked up the paved walkway. "She's expecting a big group, but please behave. She's my mom and if you disrespect her, i will shove my foot so far up your ass that it comes up your mouth, understood?" The Akatsuki nodded slowly, used to the threats of the tall girl. Chaos pushed her way to the front, making sure to press the doorbell before Brise could. She shot the short girl a half hearted glare, to which was responded with a cheeky grin. After a few minutes of fumbling heard from inside, the door swung open, a tall woman pulling Brise into her arms. She smiled happily, releasing her daughter and planting a happy kiss on her forehead before turning to smother Chaos in love. The short smiled happily, returning the hug just as happily. When Brise's mother finally pulled away, the group found she was the source of Brise's looks.

She was tall, taller than Brise anyway. She was eye level with Itachi, more or less, so they guessed she was around 5'9"-5'10". She looked about late thirties, though held very slight signs of any aging. Her and Brise's bone structure and features were nearly identical, the only difference being that her mothers eyes were more droopy and had smaller lips than her daughter. She was a bit thinner than Brise, as well as tanner, and had blonde hair reaching mid-back instead of black. She wore a plain t-shirt and denim shorts, both light in color and making her look tanner.

She stepped back, welcoming the group into her home with a bright smile. "Hello, my names Melissa. Brise, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Brise shrugged before pointing at the Akatsuki, listing off their names. When she got done, she looked back towards her mom, who's eyebrows were furrowed slightly. She sighed softly in amusement. "Their foreign."

Melissa nodded. "Ah. Makes sense. Well, it's nice to meet everyone. I'll make lunch later and set out a pitcher of tea and cups for you all. Just follow Brise and make yourselves at home." Pein stepped forward.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality. We truly appreciate it."

Melissa laughed. "It's good to know that my daughter hangs out with such kind people. You're very welcome." She gestured for them to get going, still chuckling softly as Brise started walking.

Brise led them through the back door and to a building, opening the sliding door and stepping inside. The room was set at 70 degrees Fahrenheit, a welcome cool to the Akatsuki and girls. A large in-ground pool took up most of the buildings space, the hot tub being at the end of the room. A grill and table occupied a section of the room, the rest of the space containing the collapsable chairs you would see at water parks or hotels. Once the group had entered the room, Kisame and Hidan both dropped their towels, jumping into the water excitedly. A minute passed before the two emerged, cheering happily and encouraging others to join them. Deidara handed Brise his towel and shirt and did a back flip off the side of the side (against Brise's warning) while the others chose to use the actual steps to get into the pool. Pein and Konan took the hot tub, sending glares towards anyone who wandered too close. Brise, Chaos, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu placed their stuff on some of the chairs, Brise stripping away her shirt and shorts and jumping into the water. Chaos pulled off her over sized t-shirt, the only thing she'd bothered to put on, and settled onto on of the chairs, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her Instagram feed. Kakuzu took his book and sat as far from the group as he could and Zetsu sat near one of the windows, staring at Melissa's garden.

Itachi stared down at Chaos. "Are you not going to swim?" he asked, removing his shirt. Chaos's eyes locked on his naked torso, distant for a few minutes before blinking.

"Eh? Oh, no. Can't, not with this on," she said, lifting her leg slightly as emphasis. Itachi nodded, choosing to occupy the chair next to hers.

"It's getting taken off soon, correct?"

Chaos nodded eagerly, setting her phone in her lap in favor of talking to Itachi. "It's coming off in five days. It's basically healed though, in my opinion, so the boots more or less useless now," she said, making an annoyed face at the end. Itachi hummed softly, watching the members of the Akatsuki play Marco Polo, a game Brise taught them.

Chaos glanced to Sasori, who sat a few chairs down with a book on the worlds most dangerous criminals. When one of the group would scream or make a large splash, he'd let out a soft growl, his lips pulling back in annoyance. Chaos poked Itachi in the ribs, effectively gaining his attention.

"Watch Sasori's face," she whispered, leaning back so both her and the weasel could spy on the ginger. From the pool, Brise let out a loud speal of horror filled laughter as she swam away from Hidan and Tobi screamed loudly when the zealot got awfully close to him. Sasori let a full scowl mar his face and Chaos let out a spill of giggles. Itachi smiled slightly, eyes sliding over to Chaos in amusement.

"Chaos!"

The two turned towards the water, Chaos still smiling happily. Brise was leaning against the side of the pool, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame surrounding her. "We need someone else to play Chicken Fight with us, since Kisame won't let Hidan or Tobi on his shoulders." Chaos furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why the hell would you want to face Hidan in Chicken Fight?" Brise huffed.

"Please Chaos~ ."

Brise threw in a pouty face, the full effect hitting Chaos. She let out a loud sigh, dropping her head back. "Fine, okay. Just stop doing the fucking face." Brise cheered loudly, swimming back towards the middle of the pool. Chaos sighed and started to unhook the velcro on her boot. Itachi watched her skeptically.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this?" he asked, sitting up to watch her remove the boot.

She shrugged. "Probably." She pulled the boot away from her foot, revealing a dark bruise across her ankle. The spot where the bone had come through was stitched together, the broken skin already healed. She poked the skin, letting out a low hiss. "It's basically just sore now. As long as we're careful, I should be fine. Would you mind?" she asked, holding out her hand. Itachi gave her ankle one last glance before he stood, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He hooked his arm under her knees, carrying her down the steps and into the pool. Brise explained how the game worked quickly, telling everyone to be extra careful around Chaos's ankle.

Deidara ducked under the water before re-emerging a few seconds later, rising with Brise sitting on his shoulders. her hands brushed his wet bangs out of his face, giggling happily. Chaos and Kisame made eye contact before he shrugged, both copying the others movements. Itachi stood back and stared at them in amusement, watching as Hidan yelled go, starting the war that soon broke out.

Brise was stronger than Chaos in every way, and her hair was too short for Chaos to get a grip on. While Chaos was overpowered, she managed to stay up right because Kisame, in all seriousness, wouldn't budge. After a few minutes, Deidara realized that he could assist Brise in trying to win, and was currently trying to shove Kisame down. The shark man took each of his hits, laughing happily. Chaos was grinning wildly, sending a shove to Brise's arm, catching her off guard. Deidara lost his footing and the two barreled into the water, both let out a yelp.

Barely a minute later, Deidara and Brise re-emerged, both laughing happily. Chaos and Kisame high-fived, the latter ducking seconds later so Chaos could slide off his shoulders. She swam over to Itachi, looping an arm through his.

"I say we play Sharks and Minnows," she suggested, laughing at the look Kisame gave her. After briefly explaining the game, she made Kisame get out of the water to be the shark.

The group played for over half an hour, most of the time having Hidan of being it, since he was too loud of a swimmer. Hidan had let out a curse as he pulled himself out of the water, going to the front of the pool so they could start another game when Melissa came in with a pitcher of tea and some plastic cups.

"Brise, can you and a few friends help me get the rest of the food out here so I can start grilling?" she asked, setting the pitcher on the table. Brise, Deidara, and Itachi followed her back into the house to get the rest while Kisame helped Chaos out of the pool. He set her down on one of the chairs crowded around the table, returning seconds later with towels for her and him. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders, pushing her wet hair behind her ears. The remaining members joined them minutes later, Pein and Konan settling in across the table from them. Chaos smiled at them.

"Aren't you happy you guys came along now?" she asked, turning towards the doorway when she heard the others coming in, each holding either packages of hamburgers and hot dogs, a fruit plate, and condiments.

When Chaos turned her attention back to the two, Konan smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity. It's been very fun and relaxing." Chaos waved her hand.

"If you're going to thank anyone, it should be Melissa. She's the one with the kick ass pool."

"I only have my 'kick ass pool' because of Brise and you," Melissa laughed, turning on the grill and started seasoning the burgers. Chaos laughed slightly, leaning on Itachi's shoulder when he took the chair next to her.

"Plus, I'll do anything to make sure you guys enjoy your time here. If I can give you a way to have fun or release some stress, I sure as hell will," she said, "Brise will too. She loves making you guys happy."

Brise pulled the chair next to Hidan out, settling in with Deidara occupying the seat between her and Sasori. "It's true. I'm a people pleaser." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are."

Brise leaned over Deidara, setting her hand on Sasori's forehead, her eyebrows bunching together. "What's wrong Sasori? Are you sick or something? Maybe you're just hungry." He swatted her hand away, scowling at her.

"Ha fucking ha, you should be a comedian."

"Now now girls, you're both pretty," Melissa said, pouring herself a cup of tea. Brise snickered before standing up and walking over to her stuff, pulling a hair the out of the pocket of her shorts. She returned seconds later, pulling Deidara's wet hair into a pony tail. Melissa watched her daughter in amusement before sitting in the chair between Konan and Kisame.

"So, how do you guys know my kids?" She asked, glancing at Konan. Chaos grabbed a cup and poured tea in it, answering for her.

"They broke into our house at six in the fucking morning. We decided to keep them because they're all hot." Melissa's eyebrows shot up, an amused smile playing on her lips as Chaos swung an arm around Itachi's shoulders. "He's the hottest though, don't let your delusional daughter fool you."

Brise pouted, wrapping her arms around Deidara's neck. "Oh come on- Dei is obviously the hottest." She pointed at his face, pouting. "How can you not just fall in love with this?"

Melissa snickered. "I'm not going to comment because I'm mid age and, in my sons words, 'that's creepy'."

Hidan nudged Brise win his foot. "You have a brother?"

She slid her eyes over to him, resting her chin on the top of Deidara's hair. "Two of them, actually. They're younger than me and if you stick them in the same room, you can practically _feel_ the teenage angst." Chaos laughed.

"What she's trying to say is that she has twin brothers, Jake and Mason, and they turned thirteen this April."

Konan looked at Melissa. "You passed up the chance to have they're initials match?" Melissa patted Konan on the shoulder, laughing softly.

"I didn't want to make my kids hate me, dear."

Hidan cleared his throat. "What I want to fucking know is where the hell you got Brise from," he said, setting his feet in Brise's empty chair. Melissa raised a brow at him.

"Her name is Rushell, but that was too much for little pre-schoolers to pronounce, so she goes by her middle name."

"And for some reason, every bitch under the sun had no problem pronouncing Brise," Brise muttered rolling her eyes as the members around her started laughing.

Melissa smiled thinly. "So, how long do you guys plan on staying in our shit state of Arkansas?"

The group turned to Pein, who pulled his lips down in a frown. "We're not quite sure. Our situation is...complicated." Melissa nodded in understanding, pushing back her chair and standing, walking to the grill to check on the food.

"I won't press the issue, then. If you guys ever get tired of Brise and Chaos, you can always crash here. Any friend of Brise is a friend of my families."

Pein nodded. "We truly appreciate that."

Chaos let out a whine, dropping her head against the back of the chair. "Shit got serious real fast."

x x x

"Am I tired or what," Chaos yawned, flopping onto the middle of the bed. She'd already put her boot back on, annoyed with how heavy it had been feeling lately. Kisame and Itachi layer down next to her, the later reaching over and turning the lamp light off. Chaos sighed into the darkness, turning her head to stare at Kisame.

"Are you guys going to leave soon?"

Kisame looked at her in confusion, eyes flickering to Itachi before responding. "What makes you think that?"

She shrugged, the movement being hidden by the darkness. "I don't know. I guess since you guys have been having more meetings recently, and tend it avoid the topic when someone brings it up... You guys aren't going to leave Brise and me so soon, right?" Itachi sighed softly.

"We're not leaving for a while, Chaos. There's no need to worry about that, especially now."

Chaos turned her head to face Itachi, smiling gratefully. "Thanks Tachi." The bed shifted, a muscular arm wrapping around her stomach. She smiled widely dropping her head onto her pillow.

"We can't leave you guys anyways, you know too much. If all else fails, we'll probably have to kill you," Kisame said sarcastically, heaving out a fake sigh. Chaos snorted.

"Well, if you must~."

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Goodnight, Chaos."

/

_**Fun Fact: Jake and Mason hate Vincent lol**_

_**QotC: when do you gust go back to school? I go back August 17 c:**_

_**SUPER SORRY FOR DISSAPPEARING FOR SO LONG BUT I GOT A DOG. **_

_**His names Olli and I loVE HIM**_

_**-Chaos**_


	15. Chapter 15

_school started_

_fuck me in the ass, amiright :))_

_/_

Chaos hopped in her spot excitedly, a wide grin on her face. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, smiling softly.

"Chaos, you need to chill," Brise laughed from the couch. She pulled Deidara's hair into a ponytail,only leaving his bangs out.

"I can't chill. Do you know how much shit I'm going to do when I get this damn thing off? I'm going to take a fucking _shower_."

Hidan snorted. "All the shit you can do, and you chose to take a fucking shower."

Chaos shot him a glare. "You're not the ones who spent more than a month sitting in gross bath water every night."

Itachi set his hand on her head, saying, "You could have always taken a shower. I read that taping a bag around the boot would've kept the water out." She blanched.

"Imagine all the sticky junk it'd leave on my leg when we took it off. I'd rather sit in dirty water."

"Okay kids," Brise said, laughing. "Pile in the Tahoe."

Very few had actually gone with the girls to the doctors; most chose to stay home, since her appointment was at nine a.m., and it took too much trouble to get up. Only Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori (who claimed to have only come to make fun of Chaos) had bothered to get ready for the trip into town.

Chaos got her boot off, as well as a lecture from her doctor about the importance of still being careful for another couple weeks. After making fun of the scar and bruise around her ankle, Hidan and Sasori sat in the very back of the Tahoe, mumbling to themselves. Deidara had taken the front seat, and Chaos was sitting between Itachi and Kisame, pouting about the contrast of the scar and her skin.

"It's so ugly."

"It's your war wound; be proud of it."

"If it's a war wound, she definitely lost."

Brise scowled at Sasori from the rearview mirror. "I'm trying to make her feel better, you asshole." He shrugged.

"Maybe I would be too, if I wasn't sitting next to the human embodiment of the word fucktard."

Chaos snorted loudly, covering her mouth. "Sasori said fucktard!"

"Yeah, I heard," Brise laughed, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Hidan flipped them all off.

"You're all fucking heathens," he said, scowl worsening when the group laughed his insult off.

Brise pulled into the parking lot of La Hurta, the girls' favorite Mexican restaurant. The group walked in and, after requesting the table farthest from the other customers, settled into their seats. Chaos ordered a sweet tea for Itachi and cokes for the rest of the table, leaning in to tell the waitress to put Sasori's in a sippy cup. He laughed as he wrote that down, missing the birdie Sasori set free for them.

"You know we only fuck with you because we love you," Chaos said, eyeing his sippy cup as she rested her chin on the rim.

"I don't, yeah," Deidara announced. Brise gave hims strange look.

"Why would you be fucking with Sasori?"

Chaos grinned. "SasoDei is so canon."

Deidara made a gagging face and flipped the girls off while Sasori scooted his chair away from his partner, making the table laugh.

"You know what's _really_ canon?" Brise asked, leaning back into her chair, "DeiBri."

Chaos snorted. "You can't make up your own ship name, dumb ass."

Brise pouted. "And why not?"

"It's the principle of shipping; you can't ship yourself, you have to be _shipped_. And you call yourself a ship whore..."

Hidan gave them a weird look, pulling Sasori's salsa bowl to him and moving the chips closer. "You guys are fucking weird." Chaos and Brise both shot him a grin.

"Oh poor Hidan, you probably don't even want to know who people _ship_ you with." Hidan's eyebrows furrowed at Brise's words.

"The most popular one is KakuHida, and you bottom the fuck out of that one. Then we have HidaDei, HidaKonan, HidaIta, and so many more. They just keep getting weirder and weirder," Chaos said, picking up her coke. While Hidan was trying to cough up a chip he choked on, Itachi leaned towards her.

"Leader-sama and Konan are together though, so why would she be paired with him?"

She smiled and patted his cheek. "Oh poor, sweet Itachi. Ships can defy logic; plus, since the anime never directly said _Pein and Konan are together_, people basically ignore it," she said sighing at the end, "I can't see either of them with anyone else though; I know Brise has a bunch of weird ships for Pein, but fuck that." He nodded in understanding, leaning away slightly.

The waitress brought out their orders, and halfway through their meal, Deidara spoke up.

"So what would be Chaos and Itachi's ship name?" Chaos choked on a chip, and Itachi's hand froze. He had directed the question at no one in particular, but Kisame and Brise were the first to answer, at the same time.

"ItaChaos."

Itachi patted Chaos's back, trying to help her recover from almost choking to death. "Have you two talked about this?" He asked, giving them a small bewildered look. Brise rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You both turn into the heart-eye emoji the second you see each other."

Chaos spoke up. "I call bullshit."

The table snorted, and Hidan spoke up. "The fucking Uchiha has his head shoved so far up your ass, I'm surprised we can ever fucking see him." Chaos scowled and mumbled about his wording.

"I don't need a bunch of shitheads with drawings of them fucking their partner all over the internet telling me what I do and do not turn into when I see Itachi." Brise furrowed her brow and raised her hand slightly.

"I don't have drawings with me fucking my partner on the internet, so can I tell you?" she asked, grinning at Chaos, who returned the look with a glare.

"You probably have _something_ on the internet."

Brise fake gasped. "Are you accusing me of sending _noodles_?"

"You know I am, bitch," Chaos said darkly, harshening her glare. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Chaos started giggling, then both fell into hysterical laughter.

"Noodles," Chaos muttered, shaking her head. "You called them fucking _noodles_."

"Nudes is such a weird word," Brise laughed. "It's like how you won't say drama." Chaos shivered.

"It just sounds _gross_."

The group laughed, all grinning happily.

/

Fun Fact: Brise is a huge WWE fan and used to want to be a Diva.

QotC: what do you want to be in life? I want to be a graphic novelist and tattoo artist :)

very very short chapter and the fun fact was inspired by the fact that I've been watching a lot of WWE/Tough Enough/Total Diva's lately lmao

I hope you guys are having a good school year so far! I'm having a lot of fun so far in my dance and adv. choir class, making new friends, and I can actually understand my classes now lmao. I've also joined a few clubs and signed up for a writing work shop next Friday at a nearby college so that p cool right? haha


End file.
